Of Light and Sand Part ONE
by beemera
Summary: The blind acceptance of a student who agrees to take the Demon of Suna on as a sensei. Flowing from the Academy to Gaara's capture by the Akatsuki, follow the progress of Emi and Gaara as their relationship develops into something more than teacher and student. Gaara/OC - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. Rated T for some language and violence :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, first Naruto fanfic. Please, no flames. My knowledge base isn't as extensive as most fans and I'd appreciate it NICE reviews, if any are given :) Apologies if anyone seems OOC, but this story has been floating around in my mind for AGES, and i needed to write it. Appreciate the written arts! :P Now, put those Icha Icha books down and continue reading :D**

Emi stood waiting patiently for Temari and Kankuro finish their spiel to the new Academy students. She was a year older than most of them, and had been taught a few things by her late father about jutsu and weaponry but had been forced to come to the Academy by her mother who said that being a shinobi to protect Suna was a great honour. Her mother had married into Suna, so therefore Emi wasn't a native but she couldn't help but like the place, even though she'd only lived her for a year or so.

Emi glanced around at the other students, taking in every detail. Before them stood the three Sand Siblings; Kankuro the puppeteer, Temari the wind kunoichi and Gaara of the Sand, vessel to the One Tail Shukaku. I noticed others looking at him in fear before averting their gazes. I merely watched him in silence, my eyes missing nothing. He stood still with his arms crossed, cutting an imposing figure as he let his siblings rant on about weapons which were laid down in front of the class. Rope javelins, shuriken, kunai, swords, throwing hammers; any weapon you could name were spread out before them.

Emi stood at the back of the class, the others giving her a wide berth. She wasn't sure if it was because they sensed something off about her or if her appearance made them wary. Despite the heat of the desert, she was covered from head to toe in black; a black mask and black goggles shielded her face from view.

Suna was close minded and dull, especially since the Fourth Kazekage's reign and Suna's involvement with the attempted destruction of Konoha.

However, despite being used as mere pawns, Konoha had struck a treaty with Suna to become allies. Willing to make up for their mistake, the desert village readily accepted the olive branch and many changes have been made since then, namely by the Sand Siblings.

The Academy had adopted a new approach to training, similar to Konoha's, and so here they were.

Temari finished her lecture about matching weapons to each individual's mentality and ability when a mousy brown haired girl towards the front raised her hand.

Emi remained silent, listening.

"Um, excuse me? Are weapons really necessary? I mean, couldn't someone get hurt, or even killed if we practice with them?" her voice was soft and shy and Emi eyed the girl with curiosity.

"Your weapon is like…"

All eyes snapped towards Gaara, whose face remained impassive, his eyes closed in thought. From the shock of his siblings, Emi guessed he wasn't expected to say anything. More than one face paled at the sound of his low, raspy voice. His eyes opened and Emi noted the slight shock as he registered every face was looking his way. He looked away.

"Forget it, it's not important."

Without thinking, Emi spoke up. "Your weapon is like an extension of yourself."

All eyes snapped towards Emi, some surprised to even notice her further away from the class. Gaara's azure eyes bore into her own. Emi had no doubt others had fallen into a weeping mess under that intense gaze but Emi found it… intriguing.

"Explain," Temari demanded, Kankuro crossing his arms in silent agreement.

"Like jutsu, a weapon is an extension of the ninja. It can be used to attack of defend yourself and your teammates. Disrespect any weapon and the results would be… unpleasant." Emi's goggled eyes landed on the mousy girl who had spoken before, noting her face pale under her gaze. Emi inwardly sighed. _Great, someone else who thinks I'm a freak_.

A boy behind the mousy girl shoved her hard in the shoulder, muttering loud enough for the rest of the class to hear.

"Hey, if you're going to ask stupid questions like that to make Gaara mad, you're on your own!" He went to shove her hard again but Emi hand a hand clamped around his wrist before contact. The boy looked up in shock, no doubt wondering how she had gotten there so fast. "L—let go!"

Emi's grip tightened. "No question is stupid, especially when the answers could save your life." She shoved him away and turned towards the girl who had back peddled a few steps. With a sigh, Emi slowly walked to her original spot, ignoring the intense gazes of the Sand Siblings. The time came for everyone to choose their sensei. Emi hung back from the group and watched as everyone rushed to Temari or Kankuro. Only Emi and the mousy girl didn't move. Gaara's gaze lowered and Emi took a moment to study the red head.

She knew that he had been persecuted by his own people, had murdered and taken delight in it, but surely he was human enough to be a little hurt that no one had chosen him yet.

His black rimmed sea-foam green eyes flicked up to the mousy girl and she let out a squeak before running over to Temari, who was in turn looking at her younger brother with a mixture of pity and understanding.

No one had even noticed that Emi hadn't moved. Except for a certain red head, that is. She stood still as he approached, coming to a stop to stand a few feet away from her.

"It is time to choose your sensei," he rasped. Emi calmly met his eyes, even though he couldn't see hers because of the dark shields.

"Will you teach me?"

She saw the shock flash across his features before he schooled them once again, crossing his arms to glare at her. "Are you sure? It won't be easy."

"I never asked for it to be easy. I asked if you'd teach me."

Surprise flitted across his face once more before his usual sombre expression settled once again. He gave a short nod and Emi almost sagged in relief. She wasn't as scared of him as she should be, but surely he'd get into trouble if he killed the only person willing to be taught by him.

Emi caught the stares of the other students and met them calmly as Gaara lead her over to one of the last remaining batch of weapons. He stood on the other side and motioned for her to choose.

Emi eyed the club, broadsword, katana and rope javelin with a practiced eye. Reaching out, she grasped the rope javelin.

"That is a rope javelin. Have you ever used one before?" Gaara asked patiently. Emi nodded.

"A few times. I'm much better with a katana, but I thought I'd challenge myself."

"Why not go for a familiar weapon?"

Emi glanced up at him before answering. "Like I said, I want a challenge."

With a stiff nod, Gaara lead her over to the training stumps and took the javelin out of her hands, extending it and rotating it around his body, a slight hum renting the air as the javelin moved through it at a high speed. "The rope javelin is meant to drive your enemies back to a safe distance until you can incapacitate them. It is defensive, not offensive. Get your enemy close enough…" He did a quick spin and released the javelin, the weighted tip wrapping itself around one of the stumps tightly. "Get your enemy close enough to deliver the final blow." He let the rope go slack as he wound it back up and handed it to her, stepping away for Emi to try.

Emi let the tip drop until it dangled an inch above the ground and got into a stance like Gaara had. She raised her arms and began to spin the javelin until she was happy with its speed. Slowly, she began to twirl the weapon around her body, losing herself in the movement. Everyone had stopped to watch her with slack jaws, Gaara remaining impassive yet aware. She wielded the weapon like an expert.

Emi shot into a final spin and released the javelin, the weighted tip twirling about the stump tightly until the sharp tip imbedded itself in the wood. Satisfied, she turned back to her sensei.

"You wield that weapon like an expert, but you said you have only used a rope javelin a few times."

Emi heard the unspoken question. She wrapped the javelin back up before answering. "My father taught me how to wield a chain sickle. Similar principle, just using defence instead of offense."

"Where is your father now?"

Emi paused. It was an innocent enough question, and he no doubt saw how she froze. Shoving the memories aside, she gave a nonchalant shrug.

"You don't know?" he asked, eying her with curiosity. She narrowed her gaze on him and considered being sarcastic. No one would ever act such a way towards the Shukaku jinchuriki and expect to live. She deemed the retort ridiculous and continued rewrapping the javelin.

"As your sensei, I need to know if you are wielding your weapon for protection or revenge."

Whatever argument Emi had conjured up in her mind became null and void. She didn't want revenge on the men who killed her father; he had died a shinobi's death after all. She had no one to protect besides herself since her mother could care less since she was so wrapped up in her new husband.

Emi fixed her gaze on the ground. "My father is dead and I have no wish for revenge. I only have myself to protect."

"Weapons can be used to protect others also, not just yourself," Gaara said calmly, walking to pick up the katana and handed it to her. Emi pocketed the javelin and grasped the handle but Gaara held firm. Her gaze met his and she felt his eyes boring into hers, even though he couldn't see them.

"What is your name?"

"Emi, Gaara-sensei."

With a nod, he released the sword and watched as Emi tested the weight, balance and sharpness. She frowned. It was a practice weapon that was for sure; the weight was heavy enough for beginners to gain muscle, the balance a bit thrown from being warped and dented with wear and there was no sharpness to mention. She'd be lucky to cut a tomato with the blade.

"I want to assess your katana skills against an opponent," Gaara said, drawing her attention away from the shoddy blade. His ever present sand gourd was now at his feet.

Emi tilted her head in question. "Against who, Gaara-sensei?"

"Me."

With a wave of his hand, a hardened sword made of sand formed in his palm, a similar length to Emi's. Beneath her black mask, Emi smirked.

"Gaara! What are you doing?" Temari's voice barked out as the wind kunoichi stalked closer, her pupils trailing her like lambs. Gaara kept his eyes on Emi.

"Training with my student," he said simply.

Temari growled. "You can't spar with a student so soon, you'll hurt her!"

Kankuro strode forward to stand beside his sister, his face contorted in a scowl, his puppeteer makeup stretching with his skin. "Temari's right, Gaara. We were only supposed to assess the students basic skills and figure out which weapons suit them and _then_ build up to sparring. You can't do this."

Gaara remained silent as Emi's blood began to boil. Sure, she was a student but she wasn't useless.

"If Gaara-sensei wished to spar with me I have no qualms with it."

Everyone looked at Emi with shock, a few of the boys snickering.

"Just let her fight! She's useless anyways! She's a freak!" one of the boys shouted from the back of the group. His friends joined in, but the Sand Siblings said and did nothing to intervene. To survive in Suna, you had to be a shinobi and be harsh and unforgiving like the desert. That much she had learnt since she'd moved here.

"Let the freaky bitch fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

A chorus of agreement ruptured as Temari and Kankuro sighed in unison and stepped back to let Gaara and Emi spar. Emi feigned disinterest as Gaara got into a low stance, his katana held steady.

A slight shift behind her and she realised that Gaara was intending to use his sand in this fight. She leapt away just in time, only to duck as Gaara's sword took a swipe at her neck. Emi rolled behind him, her katana flashing up to intercept a blow to her torso. Spinning, Emi brought her sword around to clash against sand, her covered face a hairs breadth away from her sensei's. His eyes were steely and intimidating, but Emi kept calm, remembering what her father taught her. Sand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her away, flinging her to the side. Emi spun mid-air to land on her feet, sliding a little from the force.

If he was going to fight dirty, than so was she. Emi charged him so fast she was a blur, dodging sand intent on whipping her off her feet and lunged for Gaara. He managed to shield himself just in time, Emi's sword tip striking through the sand barrier to stop an inch away from his nose. Behind the shield, Gaara's eyes were wide.

Something wrapped around his own ankles and pulled and he toppled down, realisation striking him as he lowered his sand. The sand that stopped her katana had also shielded her from view enough for her to incapacitate him with her rope javelin. He had to give his student credit, she was resourceful.

He pushed his hands onto the ground to stop his fall and his eyes fell on Emi standing a few feet away with the rope in her hand, pulling tight. He flung out a hand and shot a spear of sand at her. To his dismay she didn't move and the spear shot through her chest. He watched with wide eyes as she fell and collapsed on the ground. Okay, maybe not as resourceful as he thought.

Sand rushed to protect his throat from cool metal as Emi knelt on his back, dispersing her shadow clone.

"Does this mean I win?" she asked in a bored tone.

"This just means you can defeat an opponent with a mediocre knowledge of swordsmanship."

Emi stood and loosened the rope around his ankles, holding out her hand for him to take. For long moments, he stared at her hand as if it would bite but eventually ignored it and stood on his own. Emi turned back to the rest of her class and the other two Sand Siblings who were looking at her with dropped jaws. Kankuro recovered first, crossing his arms to smirk at her.

"Well, well, well. That was a surprise. Who taught you to fight like that?"

"My father, Kankuro-sensei."

"Impressive, but it still needs work," Temari said, the closest to a compliment she would give. Emi gave a short bow before turning towards Gaara.

"Is there anything else Gaara-sensei?"

"No. You are dismissed for the day."

Emi gave a short bow before returning the practice katana, pocketing the rope javelin when Gaara said she could keep it. Without a word or glance at the others she left the training grounds and headed home towards the outskirts of Suna.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Short, I know but meh...**

After the last of the students had gone, Temari and Kankuro faced Gaara who was strapping his gourd to his back.

"Not a bad first day if you ask me," Kankuro said with a smile. Temari nodded.

"Agreed. Suna has some talent with this group. Don't you agree Gaara?"

Gaara gave a stiff nod and walked past them, intent on going home. His thoughts turned to his student, the only one who chose him. She was completely covered in black, dense goggles covering her eyes and a mask covering the rest of her face. He didn't know what she looked like, or what colour her hair was underneath the black hooded cloak but he was impressed none the less. Emi was quick and cunning but still rough around the edges. He had no doubt she would become an excellent kunoichi with further training.

He hadn't missed the way she tensed at the mention of her father, but he chose not to press. It wasn't his nature to delve into others personal lives.

He had his own demons – both figurative and literal – to deal with but each day was getting easier. Naruto Uzumaki had saved him from himself at a time where he thought he was lost to everything. He owed the blonde demon fox jinchuriki his life.

He walked calmly back home, people crossing the street to avoid him. His father's actions had honed him into what he was, calling him Suna's ultimate weapon before deeming him a menace and a failure. The assassinations had started when he was a mere six years old.

He lived only for himself, and he still did because he didn't know any other way to live, but Naruto had opened his eyes to the alternative. He could live a normal life, and he could have friends. At least, he could try. He was shown that his emotions could be shared with the people closest to you, that you didn't have to go through life completely alone.

He arrived home, his siblings following a little way behind him as he walked through the door. He didn't blame them for being a little fearful of him, still wary and untrusting of this new change in him but they loved him because he was family nonetheless.

Closing his bedroom door, he bypassed the bed and slipped out of his window and used his sand to lift himself to the roof. The sun was just beginning to set on Suna, the last rays of sun shimmering through the heat waves off the desert. The temperature was already beginning to drop, but he didn't mind. Housing the rowdy Shukaku meant he dodged sleep as much as possibly, the days and nights melding into one.

He often spent most of his nights star gazing, waiting for the world to wake and join him once again, even though he despised useless company at the best of times.

Activity down below ceased as the night crept in, the world shifting and the stars following. Gaara traced the moon and counted the stars, noting familiar constellations and even making up new ones, the village silent save for the slow rush of wind over the desert.

He inhaled, the familiar scent of a sand storm sweeping over him. The season was almost upon Suna, meaning their new found trade with Konoha would slow to a trickle until it passed. Movement on a rooftop a few hundred metres away drew his attention. What little Suna jonin they had left were deployed at key points along Suna's wall. Had an intruder managed to slip through?  
With that thought, Gaara released his sand and let it wrap around him, transporting him to the rooftop where he saw the movement. A blur darted away from him and his sand whipped out to wrap around the shrouded figure, a startled gasp sounded letting him know he had caught them. With a quick tug, Gaara bought the figure towards him and into the dim moon light.

His eyebrow quirked as the person struggled.

"Get me the hell out of this thing!"

"Is that any way to talk to your sensei?"

Emi stopped struggling to look at him, no doubt glaring at him through her coverings. Gaara tilted his head, curiosity nearly overwhelming him. "Why do you cover yourself so?"

Emi growled low. "None of your damned business! Let me go!"

Gaara noted how different her demeanour was to that afternoon. What had happened in those few short hours? Slowly, Gaara released her and sent his sand back to his gourd. He watched her closely as she dusted her arms where a few grains of sand were stuck.

"It is nightfall," he pointed out simply.

"No, really? I was on my way to brunch," she snapped sarcastically. Before, Gaara would have felt overwhelming anger and she would have been dead, but now he was merely surprised. And intrigued. Didn't she fear him? Emi stopped brushing herself off and noticed Gaara staring at her. She planted her hands on her hips. "What?" she snarled.

Gaara said nothing for long moments, no emotion flitting across his face. He simply turned on his heel and went to leap off the roof.

"They're wrong about you, you know."

Gaara froze, a foot on the roof edge. He waited for her to elaborate but she didn't. He turned to glance at her, only to realise that she was gone.

Without a word, Gaara leapt off the roof and sped back to his home, wondering what he had gotten himself into with his new student.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months passed and Emi was put through gruelling training after passing her genin exam with flying colours. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but the jinchuriki was really pulling out the stops to get her to either quit or give up. She knew he was testing her, and she had some anger to burn off so she used training as her release. The day she had chosen Gaara as her sensei was the same day her step father had hit her and her mother, yelling at Emi for being a stupid freak for choosing a demon and trying to become a shinobi in the first place.

Emi's mother quivered in the corner, not even bothering to tell her husband it was her idea to shove Emi into the Academy. The man was a jonin, and therefore would snap Emi like a twig, no matter how good she thought she was. Her anger manifested until she couldn't even stand being in her room anymore. So she ran through the night, until Gaara had caught her. She probably shouldn't have snapped at him, she should have been scared of him but she was so angry. Then she had snarled at him and he simply turned away. After all the stories she heard about him, she was fully expecting to die in a fit of rage. Before she realised what she was doing, she was voicing her thoughts that everyone was wrong about him. She left before he could say anything else. Emi thought he still held a grudge about it.

"Faster, or I'll add another lap!" Gaara called from the sidelines. Emi's lungs heaved with effort as she pressed some more chakra down her legs to give her a boost. She had been running laps for most of the afternoon and she was exhausted but she wouldn't give up. She refused to give the other genin the satisfaction of seeing her break under Gaara's tutelage. She got enough crap from them whenever she was teamed up with a few for missions.

Despite the hostility, the mousy girl she had stopped from getting shoved had struck up a kind of acquaintance with her. Matsuri was her name. On missions, Emi gave her pointers on how to use her weapon, which she eventually chose to be a rope javelin also, and in turn she helped defend Emi against her genin team. Not that she needed it. Emi really couldn't care if the others thought she was a freak. Truly. Not one bit.

The only thing that bothered Emi was the constant whining Matsuri did about Gaara and how she regretted not choosing to be on his team. She would make a point to fluff her hair a little when she saw him approaching, or asking Emi stupid questions like what his favourite colour was. Each question was met with either silence or a snarl, effectively shutting the girl up.

Emi pushed herself past the finish line, slowing down to a jog so she didn't shock her screaming muscles. Sweat made her mask and clothing stick to her skin and her goggles fog a little but she didn't dare take them off. There was a reason she didn't want others to see her face.

"You're dismissed," Gaara called as she passed him. Emi gave him a stiff nod before slowing her pace, watching him walk away. It was always the same; he would show up for training sessions, push her almost to the edge and assess her before dismissing her and walking away. No compliments and false promises like so many other sensei's she had met. She appreciated it, made her want to work harder to hear a compliment, though she doubted she'd ever hear one.

Her breathing under control, Emi strode over to the training stumps and whipped out her rope javelin and chain sickle, placing the latter on a weathered table to the side. The chain sickle looked plain at first glance, but upon closer look you'd notice the blade wasn't actually metal but tempered obsidian. The volcanic rock was polished to a shine, the blade sharp and unyielding and Emi loved it. Her father had left his chain sickle and katana for her before he died, much to the disgust of her sexist step-father. Now that she was a genin, he didn't physically beat her so much, instead toying with her mother and forcing her to watch.

He was a sick bastard who got his kicks from threatening his own wife's life. And Emi was powerless to stop him. She already lost her father; she refused to lose her mother, no matter how much she had grown to resent their situation.

With expertise, Emi swung the rope javelin around her body in fast, circular motions, her body fluid and graceful. Like a lethal dance, Emi released the javelin with a quick thrust, the tip burying deep into the first stump before she tugged it free, whipping it around her body to plunge into the next stump in a rapid succession. Once she was satisfied her aim was still true, Emi wrapped the javelin back up and pocketed it, her feet taking her back to the chain sickle.

As always, she would stare at it and stroke the handle, lost in thoughts and memories before she shook them off and went to practice, her fingers avoiding the small initials carved into the blade hilt. She practiced until the stumps looked like nothing more than a pile of wood chips, completely unaware of a pair of azure eyes watching on in appreciation from the rooftops.

* * *

A few times a month, Gaara caught Emi running along the rooftops in the middle of the night in a foul mood. He would release her, but only after a second's hesitation. Should he approach her and ask her what was wrong as concern from a sensei to a student? Or should he approach her as a friend? He eventually settled on neither, leaving Emi to her own devices. One night she had followed him back to his roof where without a word, sat down next to him and gazed at the sky, her dark goggles still firmly in place. Eventually it had become a weekly ritual, neither saying a word and neither asking questions. The silence was enough and they both appreciated it, as lost in thought as they both were.

* * *

A full year had passed since Emi had become Gaara's student. No one else had been game enough to follow him after witnessing the paces he put Emi through. Nevertheless, his student had made leaps and bounds ahead of her peers, passing through Suna's chunin exam with flying colours as the Sand Siblings became jonin. His siblings had made constant remarks on her dedication to her training, choosing to stay until after dark to practice and perfect her weaponry and jutsu. Gaara was impressed also, but it didn't mean he went easy on her. If anything he pushed her harder, driving her to become a better kunoichi.

Her speed had improved tenfold, enough that she could almost keep up with his sand. When the Suna jonin council had assigned Gaara and his siblings a B rank mission, they had also assigned Emi to accompany them after seeing her progress was further along than her peers. So here they were, accompanying a convoy of nobles from the Land of Rivers towards Suna for a diplomatic marriage contract between a Lords daughter and a well renowned Suna shinobi.

Kankuro had taken up to flirting with a few of the maids in the convoy, their incessant giggling eventually making Temari snap, dragging Kankuro away by his ear.

Emi and Gaara remained alert and calm at the head of the convoy. They were approaching the border through the pre-desert brush when Emi whipped out a kunai and flung it into a rock outcropping a little ways ahead, signalling for the convoy to stop. Taking up defensive positions, the Suna nin ushered any maids and helping hands into the caravans as the nobles guard withdrew their weapons. The guards were no ninja, but better a few more helping hands than no back up at all.

Gaara watched Emi tense, curious as to what she saw or felt as he stretched out his own senses. He frowned when he sensed nothing, only to snap his eyes wide open as a clash of metal on metal sang out.

Emi had just managed to unsheathe her katana to block the incoming blow of a large chain sickle aimed for her head. The bladed point wrapped around the obsidian blade and pulled taught but Emi held firm, Gaara's eyes following the chain to the ninja holding it.

A shout from behind and the clash of metal met his ears. It seemed they were being surrounded. The nobles inside the caravan's shrieked in fear as a guard thumped into the door dead, blood gushing out of his neck to soak the ground below.

Releasing the sand from his gourd, Gaara engaged one of the nin rushing him, wrapping him in the small granules and squeezing, killing him with a muffled cry. His sand was spattered red as he turned on the nin Emi was facing, shocked to see her pulling her katana out of the nin's thick neck to sever his jugular, killing him. Without another word, Emi turned and threw a barrage of shuriken into the bushes behind her, flushing out two more nin. Gaara heard her curse as she held her katana steady, no doubt trying to spot flaws and weaknesses in their stances. Separating his sand, Gaara sent one half to wrap around one nin's torso and crush him as Emi engaged the other, giving him a slight wave of thanks before focusing on her opponent.

He glanced down along the convoy and spotted the torn and sliced trees where Temari had released her wind jutsu, Kankuro's puppets leaking blood with some unknown victim skewered inside. It seemed the only nin left was the one Emi was fighting. Motioning for his siblings to stay where they were and protect the rear of the convoy, Gaara rushed to his students aid in time to see her plunge her katana into the man's heart.

Her relief was short lived however when the man disappeared into a puff of smoke, her head whipping around to search for the real one. Gaara skid to a halt, his senses searching, searching… His eyes searched back towards the rear of the convoy in case the nin had snuck into the caravan.

Emi's pained grunt shocked him as he whipped around, Emi standing not three feet from him with a kunai plunged into her shoulder, the nin on the handle end sneering. His satisfaction didn't last long though as Gaara's sand rushed him and knocked him back, spearing his chest and slashing his throat open. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Emi sunk to her knees, gripping the kunai handle. Gaara knelt and put a hand on her shoulder, about to rip it free from her when she shook off his hand.

With shaking hands, Emi reached up and yanked the knife out, blood seeping into her black clothes. She didn't scream or cry as she tossed the kunai away. Gaara watched on in silence as her hand began to glow a soft green as she healed herself. She had taken up a basic medical ninjutsu course as part of her training, but she had studied hard and gotten a few pointers from Sakura of Konoha during her frequents visits to Suna's hospital.

Sakura had taught her well. In less than two minutes, the bleeding had stopped and the flesh was stitched back together. Gingerly, Emi stood, waving off Kankuro and Temari who had given the all clear. All members of the ambush party had been eliminated.

Rotating her shoulder, Emi walked with Gaara towards the nearest intact nin, kicking his body over to observe the headband.

"I don't recognise this symbol," Emi muttered. Gaara grunted and crossed his arms.

"Takumi Village, home of the Artisans. Their weapons are second to none."

Emi frowned beneath her coverings, rotating her stiff shoulder. "Didn't they try and abduct Matsuri a few months ago?"

"Yes."

Emi grunted and strode back towards the caravan to check on the nobles, leaving Gaara to his thoughts.

* * *

Emi knocked tentatively on the caravan door, the sound eliciting a few shrieks from inside.

"Milady? It's Emi of Suna. It's safe now. May I come in and check on you?"

"Y-y-yes," came a stuttered reply. Emi pulled the door open and stepped into the opulent caravan, a dowry gift from the noble family to the groom. Lady Yumi was older than Emi, maybe seventeen, and average on the eyes. Not to mention she was spoiled rotten and considered ninja lower than scullery maids even though she was marrying into a shinobi family.

"Is everyone okay?" Emi asked, looking between the shaking ladies-in-waiting to Yumi. Each gave a tentative nod, Yumi finally shaking off her fright to slide easily back into her haughty self.

"Who attacked us and why did it take so long for you to subdue them?" she asked, her tone condescending. Emi was supremely grateful that the bitch couldn't see the death glare she was sending her, else she would spontaneously combust into a pile of sickly scented perfume dust.

"Takumi nin, Milady. There were more of them than usual. If everyone is okay, I suggest you get comfortable again because we will be leaving in a few minutes."

Emi turned to leave, holding back a colourful curse when the noble's voice stopped her. "Wait…"

Emi turned to face Yumi who was now eying her as if she was something stuck to her shoe. "Remove your mask and eye protection. I wish to see your face."

Emi clenched her jaw and breathed deeply. _Can't kill the noble… can't kill the noble…_

"With all due respect, Lady Yumi I'm afraid I can't do that."

Yumi pouted like the spoiled brat she was. "Why not? Didn't I hire you to follow my orders? I said take off your mask. Now. That's an order."

Emi smirked beneath her mask and let a dark chuckle escape, making the women pale and shuffle away from her. "Your father hired Suna nin to protect the caravan, not to bow to his brattish daughter's whims. Beside…" Emi leant forward, making Yumi squeak. "You'd probably faint on the spot if you saw my true face."

Without another word, Emi leapt out of the caravan and slammed the door, unable to supress her grin and the skip in her step as an outraged shriek sounded from inside the caravan. She waltzed past the Sand Siblings who were eying her curiously.

Emi gave a small shrug and continued walking, slapping the behind of the horse that was pulling the caravan. "Come on. I want to go home."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I particularly like this chapter :) writing Emi's true appearance was fun and I'll go into detail later about why she feels the need to cover herself. Also, I'm going to assume that Konoha and Suna have become pretty chummy and therefore a few medics travel back and forth learning about new healing techniques and antidotes :) NO FLAMES OR I'LL HAVE TO MAKE BBQ FOR CHOJI.**

Emi rolled her eyes underneath her black goggles as the old medic clucked her tongue at her.

"You healed the wound superbly but the kunai struck bone and a sliver broke off. I'm surprised you managed to move it at all," the old woman said.

Emi sighed as the old woman went to work, fishing out the bone fragment and sealing it back in its rightful spot. It hurt, but Emi didn't let the old hag have the satisfaction of knowing. Once she was finished, she saw the old womans fingers twitch as her wrinkled face stared into Emi's covered one.

Most of Suna was desperate to know what she hid underneath her covers. Only her mother knew. Her step father had tried on more than one occasion until Emi threatened to tell her sensei about him swindling money from the local fruit market via intimidation. He always beat her mother harder those nights. After a year of training with the Demon of Suna, she was beginning to question whether or not she cared about her mother being abused. She could stop it, she was strong enough to at least defend against his blows but she didn't. Her mother had seemed to pick up her husband's attributes, contributing to the mental and verbal abuse to save her own skin. Emi couldn't really blame the woman for her self-preservation but she failed to see the appeal in staying with the man who saw her as nothing more than a punching bag and sexual play thing.

She also couldn't wrap her head around why the woman chose an abusive asshole over her own flesh and blood, but it was what it was. She was in the process of saving up enough money to buy a small apartment in a good part of the village, but that would be put on the back burner for a little while, especially after this particular mission.

"All done. Would you like me to send you the bill?"

Emi shook her head and rummaged through her weapons pouch to find the hidden pocket full of money she kept for emergencies like this. She handed over a substantial amount of cash and leapt off the healing table, rotating her shoulder. Damn. She hated to admit it but the old woman had magic fingers.

The old woman shooed Emi away to clean up. Wandering through the hospital hallway, Emi went through the glass doors and into the night. The wedding between the shinobi and the noble happened the moment they arrived, Yumi practically having hearts in her eyes the moment her eyes landed on the rough and tumble desert ninja who she was about to marry. Emi snorted and left straight for the hospital while her sensei and his siblings stayed to watch the ceremony.

She rounded a corner and almost bumped into someone. Muttering a hasty apology, Emi made to walk around them when a man stepped in front of her. Sighing, Emi lifted her gaze in the eyes of a familiar Suna jonin.

"Hello, _father_," she spat. Her step father, Rino, sneered down at her, his two teammates shifting to surround her. _Shit_, she thought.

"Hello, my lovely _daughter_. Tell me what brings you out here so late? Your mother will be awfully worried." Emi rolled her eyes beneath her goggles. Her mother couldn't give two shits about where she was and what she did anymore.

"Not sure. Why don't I go home and tell her I'm fine? Excuse me." Emi made to move around him, his fist in her stomach making her double over to a stop.

"Is that a way to talk to your father, you little bitch?"

Emi gasped, clutching her stomach. He must have infused a bit of chakra into the blow. Shit, that hurt. She glanced up at Rino. "My father's _dead_," she spat.

Rino snarled and delivered a swift kick to her ribs, toppling her over to curl into a ball. As soon as she stopped rolling, her father was on her again, dragging her to her feet by her collar and twisting, making it hard for her to breathe. His other hand snaked up to grab her masked chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You know, I still haven't managed to see your face yet. What are you hiding under there, hm?"

Emi tried to kick him in the balls but he kept twisting, her oxygen cut so short stars dotted her vision. His hand touched the edge of her mask just as a familiar rustling sound reached her ears.

Sand slammed into Rino, forcing him back onto his ass and dropping Emi to a heap on the ground as Temari rushed over to help her up.

"Emi, are you okay?" she asked, her voice sounding worried. Emi nodded weakly and watched in silence as Gaara drove Rino and his teammates down the street, Kankuro managing a swift punch to one man's face before he took off after the other two men.

Emi straightened, only to double over again in pain. She barely registered Gaara and Kankuro returning.

"Emi! Are you okay? Who were those guys?" Kankuro growled.

"I'm fine. They're just… friends," Emi rasped.

Temari scoffed and lifted one of Emi's arms over her shoulder, gripping harder when Emi tried to shove her away.

"I said I'm fine! Just let me go, already," Emi huffed. The wind kunoichi gave her a glare that could level mountains.

"As one of your sensei's I'm giving you an order to come with me," she said icily.

Emi scowled at the wind kunoichi. Emi was still technically a chunin so she had to follow Temari's orders, especially since she became a jonin not too long ago. Emi fumed in silence as Temari dragged her through Suna to an unknown house, slipping inside as her siblings followed.

"Isn't Sakura here from Konoha?" Emi asked, assuming this was where her sensei and his siblings lived. Temari nodded.

"Yeah I think I hear the shower going. She's going to be a while, at any rate."

The lights were already on and illuminated an open plan kitchen/lounge and dining, a staircase leading to what Emi assumed were the bedrooms upstairs. Temari dragged Emi towards the couch and plopped her down, staring at her with her hands on her hips.

"Now, are you going to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

Emi sighed and leant forward to brace her chin on one hand, wincing as her ribs protested. "No."

Temari scowled just as Kankuro and Gaara entered, closing the door. All three Sand Siblings made their way over to stand in front of her, each crossing their arms. The only one not wearing a scowl was Gaara, but that worried her most of all. After over a year being under his tutelage she had gotten better at being able to read him. His eyes, although sometimes cold, were expressive and at the moment they said '_tell me what happened or else I'll think of the most horrible ways to train you for the rest of your life.'_

Emi didn't really like the sound of that.

"Who were those guys Emi?" Kankuro asked gruffly.

"Is there anything I can say to get you three off my back about this?" Emi asked hopefully.

"No," they all said in unison.

Emi sighed. "It was… my step-father and his little groupies," Emi said with venom in her voice. Surprise flashed across Kankuro's face and Temari just eyed her curiously.

"This isn't the first time it's happened," Temari said; a statement not a question.

Emi shook her head. "No. It started shortly after he married my mother."

"Why doesn't your mother stop him?" Kankuro asked, slightly appalled. Their own father had been a cold, callous bastard but their mother had protected them until the day she died. Her spirit was still protecting Gaara through his sand.

Emi gave a dry, humourless chuckle. "Are you kidding me? She joins in."

Silence washed over everyone. The casual way Emi said it gave the Sand Siblings pause. Why had she put up with it for so long? She was a kunoichi now, and a damn capable one. Why hadn't she fought back? Long moments passed and Emi started to feel her skin itch under everyone's gaze.

"As of tonight, you live here."

Everyone's eyes snapped towards Gaara. His face was serious and blank as always, his demeanour never wavering as Emi shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer but-"

"As your sensei, I have a duty to watch over my students. Your missions require you to be in peak physical condition. With your home life, I can't expect that to be so. You will live here."

Emi gaped at him. Although he couldn't see her face, he knew she was shocked, perhaps even angry.

"Gaara, I don't think…" Temari trailed off as Gaara levelled his stern gaze on her. She quickly acquiesced. Kankuro didn't need the bribery of fear, he was all for the idea.

A half hour later, Gaara and Kankuro had taken off to gather Emi's things, refusing to let her leave the house. Temari remained behind to show her to her new room, Sakura now clean and hovering behind Emi. Temari had given her the quick run-down of the events of the night, the Leaf kunoichi wholeheartedly agreeing with Emi's new living arrangements.

"Your room will be between mine and the bathroom. It's not much, but at least it already has a bed." Temari opened to door and flipped the light on to a spacious bedroom. Emi paused at the door and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. A large bay window lead to a small, private balcony. A twin bed was against the wall to her right with a dresser along the left. It was about four times the size of her 'bedroom' at her mother's place. She wouldn't call that place home anymore.

Temari was ranting on, showing off the features as Emi moved to sit on the bed, gasping a little. She forgot about the pain in her stomach and sides where her bastard of a step-father kicked her.

"Let me see those," Sakura offered, sitting at her side. Emi shook her head.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

Temari scowled. "If she doesn't I'll be forced to take you back to the hospital where _they_ will do it. Choose. Sakura or them, and I'm not mucking around either."

Emi glared at her superior through her black goggles. She knew she wouldn't win this fight. If she went to the hospital, the nurses would want to check her over everywhere and try to remove her mask and goggles under the guise of 'necessity' and Emi would be the hot topic of gossip in the village for the rest of the year. Or she could let Sakura take a look, who wouldn't breathe a word to anyone.

Emi sighed. "If I let you do this, you have to swear to me you will not tell anyone what I really look like. Deal?"

Temari brightened. "Deal. Sakura, close the curtains and I'll be right back with the first aid kit."

Temari darted out the door as the pink haired kunoichi leapt up to close the thick curtains over the bay windows, practically skipping back towards Emi.

"Glad to see you're so happy about this," Emi grumbled. Sakura gave her a winning smile.

"It's nice to know I'm helping someone," she said brightly as Temari entered the room with a bulky first aid kit, closing the door and locking it behind her.

Temari placed the kit besides Sakura who promptly opened it to dig around the contents, pulling out gauze, bandages and a tub of some sort of cream.

"Alright, off with the clothing," the Leaf kunoichi ordered. Emi started to fiddle with the opening of her coat. She had never let anyone besides her mother see her in anything besides her training gear. She rarely did it anymore. She had been called a freak too many times to count.

"Emi, we're not going to judge you," Temari added softly, Sakura nodding in gentle agreement.

Emi took a deep breath in and steeled her nerves, her fingers pausing on the first button. She turned her face back towards the two kunoichi looking at her with soft, understanding eyes. It made Emi relax a little, but it also made her want to cry. They were too nice for their own good. "Just… just try not to judge me, okay?" Emi asked in an impossibly quiet voice.

Temari gave Emi a reassuring smile, her heart breaking for the mysterious weapons kunoichi.

Emi made quick work of her black coat, revealing a long sleeved black thigh length tunic dress with a high collar that acted as her mask and under hood.

Emi hesitated as she reached for her goggles. No one had seen her eyes in years.

Sensing her hesitation, Sakura gave Temari a nudge and turned around, the wind kunoichi following suit.

"Thank you," Emi breathed. Sakura and Temari gave a small nod but kept their gazes straight ahead. Emi shed her goggles and made quick work of her tunic dress and pants, leaving her in nothing but her bindings. The air felt strange on her uncovered skin. She touched her chin to her chest, shadowing her face with her waist length chocolate brown hair. "O-okay. You can look now."

Sakura and Temari turned to face her, pausing as they stared at Emi in nothing but her bindings. Her ribs and stomach were bluish-purple from being kicked, the bruise spreading up under her wrappings but that wasn't what made the Leaf and wind kunoichi pause.

From Emi's right knee and up to her neck, travelling down her right arm to stop just before her hand was a dusky brown birth mark, the rest of her skin a luminous cream colour. Despite that, her body was curvaceous and tone thanks to her training but still retained a feminine softness. Her figure was the perfect hourglass; trim waist with beautiful rounded hips and breasts.

"Emi, why do you hide yourself?" Sakura asked gently. Emi's hair drifted to further shadow her face.

"Because I'm a freak," came the quiet reply.

"Emi look at us," Temari urged. Emi didn't move. "Please?"

After a moment's hesitation, Emi raised her head and the two kunoichi sucked in a breath.

"Emi you're… you're…" Sakura trailed off. Emi's face pinkened and she looked away, feeling more naked, even though her private areas were covered.

"You're beautiful," Temari finished. Sakura nodded in agreement.

Thick lashes framed bright emerald eyes a richer green than Sakura's, her skin smooth as porcelain. Lush pink lips sat beneath a straight, slightly freckled nose, a natural flush on her cheeks. The only blemish on her skin was the crescent moon tattoo framing her left eye.

"You don't have to feed me bullshit," Emi snapped, taking the kunoichi by surprise.

"We're not lying, Emi," Sakura said softly.

"No wonder you cover up. If you walked around with your face uncovered you'd have half of Suna chasing after you," Temari stated matter-of-factly. Emi blushed as Sakura nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Emi turned her head.

"Whatever. Just heal me so I can put my stuff back on."

Sakura patted the edge of the bed and motioned for Emi to sit as her hands glowed a soft green.

Emi sat and winced as Sakura's hands came into contact with her battered skin. Sakura gave her a rueful smile.

"Sorry. These are deep, that's why they're painful. After I'm done healing the worst of it, I'm going to have to slather on some healing balm and bandages, okay?"

Emi gave a stiff nod, averting her gaze as Temari stared at her.

"Why do you really cover yourself, Emi?" the wind kunoichi asked softly.

"Keeps people at a distance. You're lucky I'm not punching both of you through a wall right now."  
Sakura giggled a little as Temari smirked. Silence stretched out as Sakura worked her way from her stomach to her ribs, the bruises fading as she went.

"Who hurt you?" Sakura asked softly.

Emi snorted. "My step-father and the rest of his fucking B-team."

"No, not the bruises. I mean, who hurt you to make you want to cover yourself? Why do you call yourself a freak?"

Emi froze and looked away, ashamed. She and her mother refused to speak about it. Just looking at her daughter made Emi's mother lash out and then hug her and apologise before shoving her out the front door to occupy herself.

"… it's no one important," Emi whispered. The pain was evident in her voice so both kunoichi didn't ask any more questions, the silence in the room cloaking them in deep thought.

A sudden knock at the door had all three women jumping, startled.

"Oi you three! Are you done yet?"

Temari growled stalked to the door, unlocking it and opening it only far enough so she could see Kankuro's face.

"No! Go away!"

Kankuro dropped Emi's pack and backed up a few steps, his hands raised in surrender. "Okay, okay just a question. Dinner's almost ready downstairs whenever you three are ready."

Temari gave a stiff nod, grabbing Emi's duffel before slamming the door shut, turning to face Sakura and Emi.

"Dinner's going to be ready soon."

"Okay," Sakura replied absently.

"Um… is it okay if I bring my dinner up to my room?" Emi asked hesitantly. She never let anyone see her face so she ate her food in solitude away from prying eyes. Her heart sank as Temari shook her head and placed Emi's duffel on the dresser.

"I'm sorry Emi but one of the rules of the house is dinner is eaten at the table. Since you live here now, it means you are a part of this house. Dinner is at the table. Eat it there or starve."

Emi blanched. "B-but what about no one else seeing my face?" she squeaked, mentally cursing how panicky she sounded. Sakura started lathering on the spicy smelling goo, a tingle starting up as soon as it touched her skin.

"No one here is going to say anything, Emi. We promise," Sakura said, grabbing gauze patches and the bandage. Temari crossed her arms and nodded firmly in agreement.

"The guys know this, and I'm letting you know it too. My house, my rules. If they want decent food and a place to sleep while under this roof, they'll do what I tell them. Just ask Sakura what I did to Kankuro when he had a party while I was away."

Emi winced as Sakura chuckled darkly. "Poor Kankuro. I think you made one recede."

Temari gave a smug smile.

Sakura finished wrapping her waist and stood, dusting off her hands. "There, all better. You can't train for a few days, and I'll be telling Gaara that. A few of your ribs had taken a nasty hit and are severely bruised."

Emi pursed her lips but nodded all the same. Doctor's orders, more or less. Temari rose to dig through Emi's bag, pulling out a seldom worn red sleeveless tunic dress, black under shorts and a mesh armour shirt.

Emi shook her head. "I'd prefer my usual clothing, thanks."

Temari strode forward and shoved the clothes in her hands, Emi glancing at the wind kunoichi in question.

"Another rule; no training or mission gear unless heading towards said activities. Now, get dressed."

Emi glared at the wind kunoichi as Sakura busied herself with righting the first aid kit. Muttering curses under her breath, Emi donned the clothing. A few colourful curses made Temari's eyebrows raise but she said nothing. The clothing covered a lot, but after a mask, long sleeves and a coat on top of that, Emi still felt naked. She couldn't help but fidget with hem of her dress.

"Perfect," Temari stated, heading for the door. "I'm going down to have a _talk_ with the guys. Sakura will escort you down. I know this must be hard for you Emi but you have to realise that you're in a house with a puppeteer, a demon vessel and a volatile wind kunoichi. No one is calling you a freak here. If anything, you're more normal than any of us." With that Temari left.

Emi let out a shaky breath and sat on the bed, Sakura moving to rub soothing circles on her back. Normally Emi shied away from anyone's touch but she needed the comfort right now, even though her mind was screaming at her to leave, to fight, to do _something_.

"She's right, you know," Sakura muttered. Emi turned to face the pink haired kunoichi who had a small smile on her face.

"I've met some interesting people over the years and you are by no means a 'freak.' Whoever told you that overlooked your true beauty. You shouldn't feel the need to cover yourself because of a few hurtful words. I was called billboard brow when I was younger and it made me miserable until a friend told me I should embrace my flaws. So I did. It was the best advice I was ever given."

Emi stared blankly at Sakura whose smile was still in place, no lie behind her words. Emi felt her own lips quirk in response as she absently rubbed her birth marked arm.

"Thank you," Emi whispered. Sakura smiled back and rose, tugging Emi to her feet.

"Any time."


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara sat patiently at the table, gaze fixed on the placemat in front of him. He had let Sakura and Temari take care of Emi's wounds while he and Kankuro went to gather his pupil's belongings. The address she had given them was on the outskirts on Suna, in the slums. He was mildly surprised, considering how well kept her appearance was but said nothing.

The closer he and Kankuro got to her dwelling, the more he felt anger pump through him, which wasn't a good thing. They had just finished at the wedding ceremony and managed to sneak away undetected. On their way back home they had come to a stop as they saw three jonin standing around a familiar black clad figure. His blood boiled as he watched the first blow being struck. He had taken off running, Temari and Kankuro following and venting their anger into curses.

One of the men grabbed her by the collar and twisted, his hand reaching up to take off her mask and Gaara unleashed his sand, hurtling it towards him at such a speed that he was knocked back several metres. Before he could rise, his sand was pushing another away down the street as Kankuro lunged at the third, Temari rushing over to Emi. Once all the men were gone, the questions started.

He couldn't say he was surprised to find out the man was her step-father. No, what surprised him was her admittance to her mother joining in on the abuse. He was lost in thoughts and musings of his own family as they bought her to the siblings shared home. He came to the abrupt decision to place her in their own dwelling. A bedroom was spare, so it was logical, the reasoning he portrayed to them even more so.

As he and his brother arrived at her dilapidated house and knocked, a sneering jonin answered the door, a timid woman peeking out from behind a corner.

He recognised Gaara right away and went to slam to door in the siblings faces, only to be pushed back by sand. The woman screamed as Kankuro darted inside and found Emi's pitiful room, stuffing everything of use he could see into a duffel he found shoved in a corner. His sand pinned the man against the wall, unmoving as Gaara waited patiently, ignoring the spitting threats and curses the man was illiciting. As soon as Kankuro ducked back outside, Gaara had told them that Emi was no longer their concern. As her sensei, he would take full responsibility for her. He couldn't help but add the threat of death if they tried to touch her again. They had sped away as fast as they had come, Gaara's sand flicking to deflect the shoddily thrown shuriken and kunai as his back.

And now here they were, waiting for Sakura, Temari and Emi to come down so they could share dinner.

Footsteps had Gaara's ears twitching and Kankuro straightening in glee, only to slump when only Temari came down the stairs. The wind kunoichi pinned them both with a steely gaze, hands on hips. Gaara inwardly sighed. His sister was in a foul mood.

"Where are the other two? I'm starving!" Kankuro whined. Temari growled at him, effectively shutting him up.

"I'm just going to give you a warning," Temari started. Gaara looked at her calmly, hiding his curiosity.

"A warning for what?" he rasped. Temari clucked her tongue.

"Emi is now a member of this household and therefore has to follow the rules, meaning she will be coming down here soon in casual wear to eat with us. She won't be wearing her training gear," Temari stressed the last sentence. Kankuro frowned.

"Okay but what does this have to do with them taking so long?"

Temari leant forward to smack the puppeteer hard on the back of the head. "Idiot! She won't have her mask or goggles on. She'll be completely exposed to people for the first time in years and she's nervous. The last thing I need is for you two to stare and make her feel awkward!"

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head and glared at Temari. Gaara watched the small tat with little interest, his mind conjuring up images of what Emi would look like unmasked. He wasn't the only one to wonder, but in the end he decided he didn't need to know. She was entitled to her privacy. She could dress like a chicken as long as she trained hard to become a fine Suna nin.

Movement from the stairwell had all three siblings turning to see Sakura descend with a smile on her face.

"Evening everyone!" she said brightly, giving them a small wave. She paused on the bottom step and turned, whispering to Emi no doubt. Bored, Gaara turned his gaze back to the table, his back to the stairs. He watched Kankuro almost stand as he tried to get a look. Gaara looked on in mild interest as his puppeteer brother sucked in a breath and plopped back into his seat, his face lax and eyes wide. Footsteps sounded behind him as Sakura and Emi approached the table.

"Emi?" Kankuro asked incredulously.

"Who else would it be?" Emi snapped. No matter how curious he was, he refused to turn and see, waiting for her to take her seat in front of him. Movement in his peripherals caught his attention. He watched as Emi silently walked around the table to take a seat next to Kankuro, the puppeteer still staring at her. Her hair was long and slightly wavy, an interesting rich brown that curtained her face from view.

Gaara never would have guessed that this was the same kunoichi who was so fierce on missions and in training. It seemed as though her coverings did the same thing as his sand armour. It made her feel safe and emboldened.

Temari had scuttled off to the kitchen to retrieve their dinner, plates and cutlery, spacing them out in the centre of the table. Emi still kept her face hidden behind a curtain of thick dark hair and Gaara absently wondered if she was going to eat like that.

"Okay, so what did you guys manage to make?" Sakura enquired, leaning forward slightly to eye the large bowl in the centre of the table.

"Sweet and sour beef stir fry," Kankuro stated, attacking the large bowl with gusto before handing the serving spoon to Sakura.

"Emi? Everyone helps themselves here," Temari said softly. Gaara watched on as he saw Emi's shoulders tighten slightly before she relaxed with a dejected sigh. Did being in the presence of others make her this wound up?

He observed in silence as Emi tucked her hair behind her ears and slowly lifted her face, Gaara absently passing the serving spoon from Sakura to Temari.

Emi glanced up and around the table, her flashing emerald eyes wary but softening as she realised that hardly anyone was looking at her. A crescent moon tattoo framed her left eye and eyebrow, making her eyes stand out. He didn't even glance at the birth mark creeping up her neck and down her arm, he already saw it when she sat down. Was that the reason she covered herself? Because of something she couldn't control?

Emi's eyes met his for a moment and held, his eyes showing curiosity more than anything. Emi broke contact as Temari handed her the serving spoon.

Dinner crept along in silence, the occasional burp from Kankuro disrupting the silence. Everyone was slightly wary around Emi, afraid to say anything that might upset her. She seemed so vulnerable; most defiantly _not_ the kunoichi Gaara had been training for the last year. Once all the dished were cleared from the table, Temari having to snatch Kankuro's bowl away so he wouldn't lick it clean, dessert was served.

Homemade dango with sweetened pear sauce. Sakura almost squealed with delight. Emi seemed to relax some more since no one had pointed out her physical flaws. In the world of ninja, to be ashamed of one's appearance is ridiculous. People were cursed and physically altered all in the pursuit of power and yet his student covered herself from head to toe in thick black to hide a birthmark and tattoo. To Gaara, it didn't make sense, especially since Emi was an attractive young kunoichi.

He blinked. Where had that thought come from? He promptly shoved it away and calmly ate his dango stick, suddenly looking everywhere but at Emi.

* * *

The pear sauce oozed down Emi's throat and her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. The Sand Siblings made a pretty tasty dango. No wonder Sakura was onto her fourth one. As she munched happily, finally relaxing in the presence of others without her mask and goggles, she tensed back up again as Kankuro turned towards her.

"So Emi, what's with the marks?"

Emi blanched and froze as Temari slammed a fist on the table. "_Kankuro!_" Temari shrieked as Sakura leapt forward to tackle him to the ground. Emi remained frozen, ignoring the puppeteer currently being pounded by the two kunoichi.

"You fear vulnerability."

Emi's head snapped up and looked at her sensei, a slight flush on her cheeks. Got it in one. Damn.

Emi said nothing, waiting to see if he cared to elaborate.

"Your vulnerability and fear makes you weak. Embrace it, accept your flaws and you will be more aware of them in a new light. The more aware, the greater the advantage against enemies who would seek them out for the sole purpose of destroying you. Turn your greatest weakness into your greatest strength."

Gaara stood silently, collecting his gourd from the floor beside him and walked up the stairs, Emi staring after him in silence, his words of wisdom ringing in her ears.

* * *

It was close to three in the morning and Gaara was once again on the roof star gazing, the crescent moon hanging low in the sky. Its shape reminded him of Emi's tattoo. How and why had she gotten it? He was human enough to realise that she was an attractive girl, but the reason for her to cover up baffled him. He thought back on his observations about her at dinner.

She had been shy and trying to make herself small without her usual garb of full covering, so he guessed correctly on the full coverings being like a comfort; a false face to present to the world. She had slowly relaxed when no one asked her personal questions but completely froze when Kankuro asked about her marks. His older sibling could be completely oblivious at the worst of times but he felt no sympathy for the puppeteer currently nursing a black eye and bleeding nose.

Temari had mentioned that she had not been uncovered in front of others in years. What had happened in the first place to make her cover up?

The soft sliding of a door had him leaning over the roof's edge to peer into the darkness. Emi hastily climbed the side of the building before slowly walking over to him, her steps hesitant. She was without her coverings.

Gaara's eyes met hers for a moment and whatever she saw in them made her steel her resolve. She approached and sat down next to him, her face tilted up towards the stars. Gaara stared at her newly revealed visage for a moment before looking skyward also.

Long moments passed in silence as teacher and student, despite being the same age, watched the night float by, the sound of the wind filling in the lulls.

"I want to learn," Emi said softly, Gaara turning his head towards her. She didn't meet his, just continued to stare at the sky. He waited patiently for her to continue.

"I want to learn how to be strong again," she finished.

"You were never weak, Emi," Gaara rasped quietly. Emi hugged her knees to her chest, her cheek resting on them as she faced him. They held each other's gazes, silent yet speaking louder than anything. Emi closed her eyes and gave a small smile, seeming to make her mind up about something.

"My dad was a shinobi," Emi stated. Gaara remained silent. She was telling him something personal and important, something he doubted that many people knew. Her eyes remained closed, as if she was merely talking to herself and not laying out her past for judgement.

"He taught me how to wield a katana and chain sickle, as well as a few easy jutsu. He was killed a few years ago, trying to protect me and my mother from a large group of missing nin bandits. I tried to help him but I couldn't, I was just a child. The tattoo on my cheek is a mark my clan gives to those who embrace 'The Light' as they call it. It's our bloodline limit. I was the first to awaken it in over six generations. It was once heralded as a gift, but my father looked at me and with his dying breath he called me a freak. The man who loved me and protected me called me a freak with his last breath in this world." She gave a dry laugh as a tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't wipe it away. "My mother saw a bit of my father in me every day. She didn't know whether to love me or hate me for it so I covered my face to stop her from hurting. Then she met Rino, who you've had the _pleasure_ of meeting. I wasn't born here but it was the only thing close to a home I knew, so I love it all the same. My mom shoved me into the Academy so she wouldn't have to look at me. Rino wasn't too happy about it. Then the beatings and torment started and… you know the rest."

Gaara searched Emi's face, the pain evident there as she retold her story. Despite the painful background of her story, he noted her relaxed pose, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Is that what it felt like to confide in others? Others you call friend?

"Why did you tell me that?" he rasped, his gaze back on the sky. Did he consider Emi… a friend?

Emi sighed, long a weary before rising, the moon haloing her as she shrugged. "You are a good listener and someone I call friend. People say that the sensei has to believe in their students for them to achieve greatness and prosperity. Why can't the opposite be true?"

Gaara sat still as her words sunk in. Emi gave a small bow before straightening, a beautiful genuine smile gracing her lips.

"Good night, Gaara-sensei."

And then she was gone, leaving Gaara alone with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later when Sakura deemed it safe for her to resume training, Emi found all her high collared gear and goggles were gone. Normally she would have had a panic attack, tearing her room apart but now she only felt mild apprehension. The Sand Siblings and Sakura had been helping her build up her confidence enough for her to face the outside world without her mask. Sakura stood next her as Temari stood at the door, her hand on the doorknob to the outside world. Just beyond that was Suna and her sensei whom she was supposed to meet in less than ten minutes at the training ground that was a fifteen minute _sprint_ away. She had wasted enough time worrying and pacing, flitting back and forth between anxiety and wavering confidence.

"You're going to be late if you don't leave now, and Gaara doesn't do 'late,'" Temari pointed out bluntly. Emi stopped fiddling with the bottom of her shirt hem and glanced towards Sakura who was smiling at her encouragingly. Not once had anyone in this home pointed out her flaws. That first night at dinner, Kankuro had merely been curious, not condescending. He had apologised profusely the next day and had even called her pretty before Temari and Sakura knocked him out with a well-placed blow to the head. Emi had been left blushing and doubting until Temari tugged her towards a mirror. She hadn't seen her reflection since her father's passing. She took in the distantly familiar features and compared them to the two kunoichi beside her.

She had never been deemed beautiful by herself or others until recently, but she was a ninja and she was strong. She was a kunoichi who would take her weaknesses and make them her strengths and she was going to succeed.

Emi dropped her hands to her side and gave a firm nod to Temari. "I'm ready."

The doorknob turned and bright day light greeted them, the warmth of the morning sun seeping inside to glint off her Suna forehead protector beneath her bangs. She shot the two kunoichi a smirk and took off, her feet kicking up dust a second after her feet had made contact with the earth. People were a blur as she lost herself to the sensation of the wind in her hair. Since she had always worn it beneath her hood and that had been discarded, Temari and Sakura had taken to her waist length locks with scissor, evening out the layers and trimming a few inches off. A few stray strands whipped about her face as she leapt high over fruit stands, ignoring the angry merchants as she pumped more chakra into her legs.

She found a sense of freedom in running without the hindrance of her coverings. She felt faster and stronger, more streamline without the added bulk. Her training gear was a simple armour shirt with black shorts and a cream tunic dress that came mid-thigh that was belted around her waist. Her weapons pouches were strapped to her thighs, her chain sickle and rope javelin handing from her belt and her katana strapped to her back.

Soon enough she was rounding the corner to where the training grounds were, almost tumbling as she saw all the other chunin's there. She didn't have time to panic though, Gaara had already spotted her. His arms were crossed and he looked less than impressed. She skidded to a halt in front of him, dust speeding past her in a cloud to coat the other chunin in the fine powder.

"Sorry I'm late, Gaara-sensei," Emi rushed her apology with a hasty bow, straightening to look her sensei in the eyes. She could have sworn she saw his lips quirk a little.

"Actually you're right on time."

Emi felt her eyes go owlish before breaking into a huge grin. She had been training on running faster times, had convinced herself that she was too slow. It seemed losing her coverings were a good idea after all.

Her bliss was temporary however when a few chunin boys approached her with scowls in their faces.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh girly?" a blonde boy sneered.

"Yeah! I think you should apologise for that dust cloud you just covered us with!" a raven haired boy said, taking a step forward threateningly. Something inside of Emi snapped as Gaara's words echoed in her mind. _Your vulnerability and fear makes you weak… turn your greatest weakness into your greatest strength._

Emi was through with fear and hiding. She once thought her coverings were a blessing, acting as a shield between her and the outside world, but her greatest enemy hadn't been an outside influence, it had been herself all along. Enough. Time to be me.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said apologise or else!" the raven haired boy crowed again.

Emi chuckled and tilted her head to the side, smiling a creepy smile. A few of the boys stepped back. "I'd say you look a lot better covered in the dirt since that's all that you are. But then again, beggars can't be choosers." Gaara watched on in silent awe. Before him he was witnessing Emi come into her own. Her eyes burned with newfound confidence and he felt a hint of pride swell inside of him.

The blonde, who Emi suspected the leader, recovered first. "What the hell did you just say!"

Emi sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I bother sometimes…" Emi turned to walk away, smirking when she felt a hand on her shoulder squeezing into her flesh. "You always did have a temper, Riosho," Emi tutted.

She turned around in time to see the boy blanch. "How do you know my name?"

Emi grasped his hand in her own, twisting until he was turned with his wrist at an odd angle behind his back. His friends back peddled rather quickly as the other chunin watched on with wide eyes. Matsuri had her eyes narrowed as she tried to place Emi's voice.

"I wouldn't expect you to remember a freak," Emi muttered in his ear. At his shocked gasp she released him, shoving him forward and away. He turned around to face her, his face contorted with embarrassment and anger.

"Fuck you, Emi! You really are a freak!" He turned on his heel to stomp into the training yard, his friends following as the murmurs started up. Matsuri approached Emi cautiously.

"Emi? Is that really you?"

Emi gave the mousy girl a small smile and a nod. Matsuri grinned at her, her eyes flickering from her tattoo to her very visible birth mark, the girls smile faltering a little as she look at the size of it. Emi struggled not to shift out of habit.

"You should probably go inside, Matsuri. Your team's waiting," Emi said softly. Matsuri's eyes snapped up to Emi's her cheeks a slight pink as she realised she was caught staring. With a quick nod, Matsuri turned to leave, casting Gaara a longing glance before disappearing into the training ground until it was only Gaara and Emi.

Emi looked at Gaara with a quirked brow in question.

"We have a mission. Follow me." Gaara turned and strode away, Emi following him towards the Kazekage tower. She had been in the tower plenty of times, but that was when she was masked. Now, people looked at her with curiosity, their gazes flickering over her body as they tried to place whether they had seen her before.

Gaara and Emi climbed familiar stairs and came to a familiar door, Gaara knocking twice before entering, Emi entering after him.

The jonin council eyed her with curiosity. The only one to not be surprised was Baki, the Sand Siblings jonin instructor. He had dropped by the house one morning and had been surprised to see her at the kitchen table in her pyjama's but once Temari and Kankuro had explained the situation he was in agreement.

"Welcome Gaara. Who is your companion?" One elder jonin asked.

"She is Emi, my student," Gaara said simply. A few of the jonin eyed her with curiosity but Emi could make out a few disgusted faces as they eyed her birth mark and tattoo. She dutifully ignored them, her focus on Baki and Gaara and no one else. Baki gave her the slightest reassuring smile before schooling his features but that infinitesimal twitch made her feel better.

"You both will accompany Sakura Haruno back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Upon arrival you will give the Hokage these propositions," Baki held up two thick scrolls. "You will remain in Konoha for four days before returning, as per the request of Lady Tsunade. Whilst there, you will be acting as representatives for Suna for their Academy, showing their students the difference between foreign schooling techniques. On your final day the Hokage should have an agreement or comprise drafted for you to return here. Understood?"

Emi and Gaara both gave stiff nods to accept. Baki handed them the scrolls before shooing them out the door.

"You leave within the hour."

* * *

It was around two in the morning when Emi decided that sleep was going to evade her once again. They had arrived in Konoha late that afternoon after three days of travel from Suna. After their debriefing with the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, she had let her assistance Shizune show the sand nin to the small apartment they would be using during their stay. It was small and cramped but they were only using the rooms to sleep. It was sufficient enough.

Emi tugged open her curtains and was met with a wall of green, very unlike Suna. Konoha was called the Hidden Leaf Village for a reason. Opening her window, Emi swung herself up onto the gutter and flipped herself onto tile. Her movements were fluid and graceful like a cat. Calmly, she walked along the roof and sat beside Gaara. Because of the Shukaku inside of him, he rarely slept. Once he was unguarded in sleep, the demon would break forth and take control and run rampant.

Emi was battling her own inner demons in her dreams, so she rarely slept also. Their strange weekly ritual was almost like a religion, both sitting side by side, neither speaking and just watching the world go by, waiting patiently for it to wake up with the sun.

"You handled yourself well today."

Emi turned her head to look at Gaara, her face blank. He shot her a sidelong glance before turning his gaze back to the sky. "What?"

Emi cleared her throat and leant back, the cool tiles seeping through her clothing. "Oh nothing. It's just that sounded oddly like a compliment."

Gaara rolled his eyes as Emi's lips quirked. "It helps when you have a great sensei," Emi said softly. She had known her sensei long enough that he was uncomfortably with praise after being on the receiving end of hatred and fear for so long, but the people of Suna were beginning to change in their views of him since they saw Emi's progress. The fact that she was still alive also eased their worries. He had worked tirelessly to protect Suna, ignoring the jibes that some people still gave him for being a jinchuriki. She had been around him long enough to know that just because he housed a demon didn't make him one.

His heart and soul went into every mission for the protection of Suna, travelling endlessly between countries to deliver treaties and propositions, strengthening the ties with Konoha, one of the strongest of the hidden villages. Emi admired him.

"Why do work so tirelessly to protect Suna?" Emi asked out of the blue. Gaara remained silent for so long, Emi figured he wasn't going to answer until…

"Because my village is precious to me."

Emi turned her head to gaze at Gaara, his fiery red hair at odds with the moon bathed greenery around them.

"Even after they spurned you?" she asked quietly. She had given up on understanding Gaara a long time ago, but she had gotten better at reading him. His eyes were more expressive than the rest of him. He looked deep in thought, processing her question. It was innocent enough.

"Spurned or not, I would still protect Suna and its people. It is my home."

Emi sat up and turned to face Gaara, shuffling a little so she was now sitting on her hunches in front of him. She waited patiently for him to look at her. Azure met emerald.

"Become Kazekage," Emi said firmly. Gaara quirked a brow slightly in question as Emi shrugged.

"Suna needs a leader, one who thinks about the best for the village and its people. I have yet to meet someone as dedicated as you to Suna. You have the strength to lead Suna to greatness and peace, changing the minds of the other villages for the better of the world. Why shouldn't the Kazekage be you?"

Without waiting for his reply, Emi stood and walked away, heading back to her room. Before she leapt over the side she turned and flashed him a winning smile.

"You'll have my vote, that's for sure."

And she disappeared, leaving a stunned Gaara to contemplate her words.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So... Chapter 7, yeah? :D Read and review for a bowl of yummy ramen? :P**

They were less than a day away from Suna when a sandstorm hit. Forced to find shelter, Gaara guided Emi to a small network of sandstone caves. The cave Gaara chose was small but the entrance was shielded from the ferocity of howling wind and whipping sand. Emi unpacked her bedroll as the sun began to set, crawling beneath the covers. Although the wind was hot, the temperature dropped to near freezing in the middle of the desert. Suna was surrounded by rock and earth so it retained some heat, but the areas straight off the sand plains were cold.

"How long do you think the storm will last?" Emi asked Gaara, sitting on the opposite side of the cave with his head turned towards the entrance. His arms were crossed, his gourd resting beside him. He didn't face her when he answered.

"It is close towards the end of the season. It should be clear in the morning."

Emi sighed, tucking one arm beneath her head as she faced him. The light was quickly fading and soon enough they were cloaked in darkness.

"Gaara sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Although she couldn't see his face, she knew he was probably frowning. "For what?"

Emi sighed. "I don't know exactly. It's not a single thing."

Silence stretched between them, the sound only broken by the tidal wave of wind thrashing angrily outside.

"You never ask what my bloodline limit is," Emi said softly. "Would… would you like to see?" She sat up, her sleeping bag drooping to settle at her waist. She took his silence as a yes.

Holding out her palm, Emi swirled her chakra, letting it flow freely and pool in the centre until she held an orb of soft, pulsating white light. The light was enough to illuminate her and Gaara in the small cave. His eyes were fixated on the rippling orb or chakra as Emi split it and wove it through her fingers like water until she moulded them back together again.

"The bloodline limit is called 'The Light' for a reason. I can harness pure white light and release it however I want, storing it as chakra. Full moon light seems to be the best. It can light up a room like this or I can intensify it to blind and burn." She split the orb in half and let it float towards Gaara. He eyed it with curious eyes, although his face was blank.

"It looks like moonlight," he rasped. Emi smiled. Her thoughts exactly.

"You can grasp it if you like."

After a moment's hesitation, Gaara reached up and Emi guided the white light towards his palm. The moment it made contact, the orb shivered, splitting into small streams to wind through his fingers like water.

"It ironic, don't you think?" Emi whispered, her focus now on her own glowing orbs which she was currently shaping into animals. "I can manipulate light, something so beautiful in its simplicity and yet my life feels anything but simple." Emi let out a dry chuckle before facing Gaara. Emerald met azure. "Why did you accept to teach me?" she asked suddenly.

"Why did you ask for me to be your sensei?" he countered calmly.

Emi frowned before she drew the tendrils of white light out of Gaara's fingers to join with her own before thinning it out to a glowing white sheet. She let the light wrap around her birth marked side, dimming it until her skin was all the same colour. For a moment, she could pretend she was the same as everybody else.

"I saw how the others looked at you," Emi admitted softly. "It reminded me of how others looked at me. I empathised, I guess. To have people fear or hate you because of what you look like or what's inside of you… No one should have to go through that alone."  
Gaara was silent for long moments. Sighing, Emi let the light trickle off her skin to form into an orb once more, brightening it to illuminate the room. She spared a glance at Gaara. His face was unreadable. She averted her gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You challenged me."  
Emi frowned as she turned her head back to her sensei. Wordlessly, she told him to explain.

"You protected a fellow student when others simply stood by. You faced me head on when others cowered. You trained harder than your peers and faced your fears. That's why I chose you as my student."

Emi blushed under his intense gaze, her light wavering a little before she settled it once again.

"Why did you become a ninja?" Gaara rasped.

Emi sighed before her light began to shrink until disappearing completely and plunging them into black once again. She shuffled into her sleeping bag and settled as much as she could on the cave floor. When she next spoke, her voice was soft and small. If she said the next words in the dark, it would feel as though no one was actually listening. She could pretend that Gaara wasn't there.

"At first I went to get away from home, but then I found freedom and acceptance. I want to protect what's precious to me. I… I want to protect _you_…"

The silence was deafening as Emi hid her face in her sleeping bag, not regretting her words but wishing Gaara would say something.

She drifted off into an uneasy sleep to nothing but the rushing winds.

* * *

The storm had passed overnight. The pace Gaara forced Emi to endure the next day was gruelling. He had woken her up before dawn had broken and told her to be outside in five minutes flat under threat of a torturously long training session. Emi couldn't say she was surprised. She had practically told him she liked him and he wasn't handling it well. She was his pupil, and her was her sensei. It was ridiculous to begin with.

But somewhere along the line Emi's feelings had morphed from admiration to infatuation. She wouldn't take a kunai through the shoulder for anyone. As soon as she saw that Takumi nin going to Gaara with a kunai, she had simply reacted in instinct, darting to intercept the blow. It wasn't until she pulled the knife out that she remembered Gaara's sand automatically protected him. But she still didn't regret it.

Sand kicked up beneath Emi's feet as she travelled a little ways behind Gaara. He was angry, she knew that much. And it was all her fault. She should have just spun the whole 'proud to serve Suna' drabble so many others answered with. But the truth was, she felt true freedom in being a kunoichi and had the Sand Siblings not taken her under their wing she would probably be dead either by her step fathers hand or her own.

Emi was pushing herself harder to keep up but still Gaara managed to pull ahead. She was silently cursing the Shukaku's chakra and the red heads stamina when a resounding crack rent the air. Emi barely had time to scream as she fell through the side of an abandoned caravan uncovered by the storm. She felt wood splinter and something pierce her side before everything went black.

* * *

Gaara knew he was pushing her hard, but he didn't know what else to do. Her small admission in the cave they sought refuge in made him confused, and confusion led to anger. He had sworn to himself that he would never be that monster again, the monster that killed for the sake of feeling alive. Instead, he poured his frustration into getting back to Suna as fast as possible.

Deep in thought he had pulled ahead of Emi slightly. A slight shift of sand made his eyes go wide and before he managed to stop, Emi's shriek cut through him like a knife. He spun on his heel and sped back towards her, the scent of fresh blood and old dust wafting up from inside the decrepit caravan. Gaara leapt down into the spacious, wooden caravan only to have his lungs seize and heart skip when he saw Emi unconscious, skewered on a splintered wood panel. His sand burst out of his gourd and cut the wood in a frenzy as he darted forward to cradle Emi to his chest. She was lighter than he thought.

Blood poured out of her side, wood chips still lodged in her flesh as he leapt back out into the desert, summoning a tidal wave of sand to propel him to Suna. He had never been more scared in his life as he searched her shockingly pale face for signs of life.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Fluffy :P**

The first thing that Emi noticed was how heavy her limbs felt. Her mind battled against the fog of unconsciousness as she tried to claw herself awake. With a groan, Emi lifted her tired eyes, blinking lazily to dispel her hazy vision.

A blur of someone's face popped into her vision, saying something, and then something soothing and warm was against her temples. Emi came awake rather quickly after that, blinking owlishly at the faces looking down at her. Temari was the closest, with Kankuro next to her. Temari sagged with relief as Emi gazed at her.

"Finally," she breathed. Emi frowned.

"What happened?"

"The sand storm uncovered an old caravan. You just happened to fall into it and got stabbed by a plank," Kankuro said dryly.

"Oh."

Temari scowled at her. "Oh? After nearly giving me a heart attack, all you can say is 'oh'?"

Emi glared at the wind kunoichi. "Sorry I can't elaborate further. I _did _just get stabbed you know."

Kankuro stifled a chuckle, backing up a few paces when Temari shot him a death glare. The sound of a door opening and closing made Emi peer around Temari in time to see a tuft of familiar red hair disappearing down the hospital hallway. Temari's gaze followed Emi's, a small smile on her face.

Leaning closer, Temari caught Emi's eye.

"You were out for a full week. Gaara didn't leave your side at all."

Emi's eyes went wide as she stared at the wind kunoichi, searching her face for any hint of a lie. There was none.

Emi sunk back into the covers, lost in thought. Did he perhaps… feel something for her? Or was it just concern from a sensei to student?

Where did they stand now?

* * *

Emi was released from the hospital a week later, Gaara not returning since she woke up. Temari had helped her up the stairs since her wound was still twitchy. She had lost a lot of blood and had to get a few transfusions. Apparently her heart had stopped twice while she was being operated on. Shooing Temari off, Emi collapsed onto her familiar bed, the softness and the warmth of the mid-afternoon sun almost making her drowsy.

"The medics say that you are on strict bed rest for another week just in case you open up any new tissue."  
Emi sighed and kicked off her sandals before climbing beneath the cool cotton sheets. "Yes mom."  
Temari growled. "Don't sass me, Emi. You're damn lucky Gaara managed to get you here in time. You would have died otherwise."

Emi said nothing as she buried further into her pillow, her back to the wind kunoichi. The bed dipped down as Temari sat on the edge to place a warm hand on Emi's shoulder.

"He blames himself, you know."  
Emi clenched her eyes shut, saying nothing. After long moments, Temari rose and left her alone.

Emi's eyes flashed open in her darkened room. She hadn't even remembered falling asleep. What had her senses on high alert?

A soft, familiar shifting sound near her door alerted her to someone's presence. Someone who was about to leave. She felt unexplainable panic.

"Don't go," Emi whispered, her voice so low it was almost a breath.

Gaara froze in the dark, his hand on the doorknob about to leave Emi's room. His siblings had retired for the night, leaving Gaara alone since Emi was incapacitated for a while longer. He didn't know why he felt compelled to see her, to see if she was okay. He just knew it would irritate him until he did. And he had woken her, despite being as silent as he could and she had asked him not to go.

Some part of him told him to leave, to not bother but he couldn't bring himself to turn the handle.

Slowly, Emi rolled towards the door, a figure she knew as well as her own frozen in front of it in the dark. Emi conjured up a small glowing orb between them, the light gently illuminating his face. In the semi-dark they stared at each other for long moments until Emi shifted to sit up, wincing a little as her body protested.

She patted the bed beside her, being careful to keep her face blank. She had never come so close to death before, despite being in danger constantly on missions. Gaara hadn't known what it was like to feel physical pain for most of his life, but the emotional pain had almost killed him from the inside so he numbed it with something else; making others feel pain.

But he wasn't that person anymore and Emi couldn't be convinced otherwise. If she had any lingering doubts, they evaporated when Temari told her he hadn't left her side while she was unconscious. Did he leave because he was embarrassed, or did he leave because somewhere deep down he felt fear?

After long moments of hesitation, Gaara unstrapped his gourd and placed it by the door, walking towards her with calm, graceful movements. The bed dipped slightly as he sat stiffly beside her, the orb of light flickering as it moved closer towards them.

"Why?" Emi asked quietly. She didn't need to elaborate, he knew what she was asking. Why did he stay with her after he had been so callous after her confession?

"Because you are my student," he rasped. Emi shook her head, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

"No, a sensei cares for his student but doesn't stay by their bedside for a week straight. Why?"

Silence.

"Gaara, why?"

Despite herself Emi felt her eyes tingle, tears threatening to build and spill. His silence bothered her the most. When had she begun to seek his approval this way?

Azure met emerald, making Emi gasp. He looked… lost, unsure. His face was blank, but the insecurity and the confusion was clear in his eyes. Did he think she was playing some kind of sick, twisted joke? Considering everything he had been through in his short life, Emi wouldn't doubt he thought she was playing a twisted endgame, one where he wound up as the loser.

Tucking her legs beneath her, Emi moved to kneel next to him, bringing their bodies closer. She tentatively bought a shaking hand up, pausing before she cupped his cheek. He didn't push her away, or attack her with his sand, but she saw his eyes flicker towards the soft orb of light. Emi dimmed it until it was almost gone as her hand made contact with his cheek. She brushed a thumb along his smooth skin, marvelling at the texture.

She felt his hand grip her wrist gently and Emi leant forward, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dark enough to make out his shadowed features.

She felt him tense as she leant forward, her lips brushed softly against his in a tender caress before pulling back. He still didn't move, or push her away so she tried again, lingering a little longer this time. She felt his hand squeeze her wrist gently, her lips against his surprisingly soft ones.

As Emi drew back again, her stomach doing somersaults, she felt his hand clamp onto her wrist and tug a little, keeping her in place.

She felt his hand brush a stray lock of hair away from her face, an unusually tender gesture from the so feared jinchuriki. Emi smiled a little in the dark before leaning forward once again, her lips meeting his. She smiled against his mouth when she felt him lean into her, his lips moving against hers.

Even if nothing happened between them, they would still share this private, perfect moment in the dark. The kiss wasn't passionate or heated. It was a reassurance, a promise, acceptance. When their lungs demanded air, they pulled apart, Gaara stroking the tender flesh on the inside of her wrist before he released her and stood. She felt his lack of presence and heat like a missing limb, but she could understand his hesitation. Even she was hesitant. Neither of them really knew what to do, but she was sure they would figure it out together.

Emi lay back on her bed and listened to him gather his gourd from the floor. She snuggled deep into the covers. She fell asleep quickly with a small smile on her face, but not before hearing his whispered 'Goodnight, Emi.'

* * *

"Again!"

Emi groaned as she sucked in air desperately. Hands on her knees, she lifted her head to glare at Gaara. It was midmorning and they were training in the desert outside of Suna's walls. After she had told Gaara about her bloodline limit, he had pushed her relentlessly to test the boundaries of her skill. He was focusing on her travelling by light from one place to another, harnessing and dispelling the chakra the moment she got it so she wouldn't collapse from an overload.

It was times like this she wished she had her old training gear back. At least she didn't consume too much chakra when all of her skin was covered.

"Are you kidding me? I travelled at _least_ five miles and back!" Emi cried, straightening to face her sensei and something more. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, sand swirling around him in warning for her to do as she was told.

Pouting, Emi turned to face away from him towards the seemingly endless ocean of sand. The desert was Gaara's playground, allowing him to sense where she travelled to.

Closing her eyes, Emi focused on the sun currently beating down on her. Activating her kekkei genkai, Emi filtered the rays hitting her skin, absorbing the white light and harnessing it into chakra.

She opened her eyes and focused on a pillar of sand at least ten miles away on the horizon; Gaara's marker and Emi's goal. She took a deep breath in and felt herself dissolve into light, focusing on the sand pillar as it loomed closer at an alarming rate. She had panicked before, the results being sub-par and borderline pathetic. Dunes swept past her as she flew by them, riding on pure light until she stopped and solidified… right on top of the giant sand pillar. She gaped at the view. From that height, she could see Suna and the beginnings of the pre-desert brush bordering the Land of Rivers. Unable to contain her joy, Emi squealed and whooped, doing a little jig on top of the pillar, keeping care to not fall off the edge. She must have been a few hundred feet above the ground!

Wind rustled Emi's hair and cooled her skin as she danced about the platform.

Finally settling down, a huge grin on her face, Emi turned her focus back to Suna, back to Gaara.

She filtered the sunlight and dissolved once again, her laughter ringing out over the plains. She had done it! She had managed to take her kekkei genkai to new heights! She could travel over countries in the blink of an eye, dash between the enemy lines as long as she watched her chakra levels and usage.

She was so wrapped up in her musings that she didn't see Gaara until it was too late. Panicking, Emi skidded to a halt and solidified but her foot caught the top of a sand dune sending her careening towards Gaara. His sand whirled about him to protect him from the impact of her body, Emi grunting as she collided with the granules.

The force sent both of them tumbling backwards into the sand until they came to a stop at the base of a high dune face first.

Coughing through the dust, Emi groaned and lifted herself up onto her forearms, looking around for any hint of red hair. There was nothing in sight.

"Gaara?" Emi called. Nothing.

"Gaara!" she tried, a little louder this time.

Sand shifted beneath her, startling her as Gaara's face was revealed. His azure eyes were wide. She looked into his pupil less orbs, blinking at their position; she had landed right on top of him, despite his sand acting as a barrier.

A furious blush stole across her face as she scrabbled backwards.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention because I was so happy-"

"Emi."

"-that I finally managed to do it and then I saw-"

"Emi."

"-you when it was too late. I'm so sorry, Gaara sensei, I promise-"

"Emi!" Gaara said, his voice firm and raised slightly. Emi shut her mouth and looked at the jinchuriki with wide eyes, her face burning.

"You did well. You need to work on your landing," he rasped getting to his feet, his gourd reforming.

Emi let out a dry chuckle as she stood, dusting herself off. "Yeah, I guess that's an understatement."

Beneath the sand dune they were alone, guarded from wandering eyes. Taking a breath, Emi strode confidently towards Gaara to stop a foot from him, his eyes burning into hers. They stood still, simply looking at each other for long moments, the wind picking up slightly to tussle their hair. A stray lock brushed across Emi's cheek to catch on her lips. Gaara's eyes flicked down, his hand raising slowly, unsurely, until his fingertips brushed her skin to dislodge the strands.

At his touch, Emi felt her heart flutter and a shiver go down her spine. She licked her dry lips, suddenly feeling giddy.

"Can I… can I kiss you?" she breathed, her eyes still locked on his. They had shared their first kiss a few weeks before, only stealing a few hesitant brushes in the dark. Neither were really sure what to do.

He didn't answer but Emi saw his eyes soften, his shoulders relax. Just as she always did, Emi lifted a hand to cup his cheek, her thumb gently caressing his skin. She offered him the simple touch before-hand, giving him the chance to back out if he felt uncomfortable. So far, he hadn't rejected her. Taking a step closer, their chests touched as Emi tilted her head, Gaara's face turning down towards her as their lips gently touched. At the first caress, both closed their eyes, electricity making their joined lips tingle. One of his hands rose to cup her elbow, his grip gentle and hesitant. Emi smiled against his mouth, breathing in his scent. He smelled like the air after rain. He smelled like Gaara.

They broke apart, slightly out of breath and looked at each other. Feeling compulsive, Emi wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

He stiffened at the unexpected contact. After long moments, his arms came to wrap around her shoulders, holding her to him. Emi sighed contentedly. Her arms still around him, Emi lifted her face to look at him, a warm, genuine smile on her face.

"Moments like these are perfect. Just you and me and no one else," she murmured. Gaara's face softened as he looked at her, his arms tightening infinitesimally around her. His lips quirked slightly and held, the barest smile making Emi's heart jump. Suddenly feeling nervous, Emi asked the one question that had been on her mind since their first kiss.

"Are we… are we together, Gaara?" Her voice was soft and fragile sounding. She hated how vulnerable she felt right now. If he rejected her, then she would understand even if it hurt. She wanted him to be happy.

* * *

Silence cloaked them as Gaara pondered Emi's question. Were they together? He felt lighter and happier since she had come into his life, her blind acceptance of him and his nature humbling. She encouraged him and challenged him, got along well with his siblings and has become a powerful confident kunoichi. Could he trust enough to let those emotions grow into something… more?

He scanned her beautiful face. From her dark brown hair to her tattoo and her sparkling eyes, he felt like he could… try.

"We can… try," he said quietly.

Emi's smile almost split her face, happiness making her eyes light up from the inside. He felt his chest tighten, but not from pain. It was a new emotion, one he only felt when she was around. He longed to discover what it was, and with Emi he could find out.

She rested her head on his chest again and Gaara took the opportunity to breathe her in. She smelled like jasmine and spice, sweet yet with bite. Apt for Emi.

"One day at a time," Emi murmured into his chest.

Gaara tightened his embrace and agreed wholeheartedly. Together they would figure it out. He wasn't alone anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chappy was kinda hard to write, but I tried to tie in the actual anime events to coincide with the story :) Enjoy!**

Six months passed in a blur. Emi had been nominated and chosen to participate in the jonin exams which she had passed and Gaara had been elected as Kazekage. Apparently seeing him distraught over Emi's wellbeing after she was injured, Suna began to see him in a new light. Temari was frequenting trips to Konoha to assist in the chunin exams, Kankuro and Emi staying in Suna to help Gaara with his duties.

With Kankuro's charisma, he was chosen to help at the Academy, training the next generation of Suna nin. Emi had requested to stay assigned to Gaara, a move that made Temari and Kankuro smile softly behind their hands. She had been assigned to help organise the new defences with Baki but was more or less the jonin presence for the Kazekage. Even though he was more than capable of handling himself, the council still insisted he have a 'bodyguard.' They were a little surprise when Emi's name was put forth but after her bloodline limit was assessed, they deemed her best choice. Emi and Gaara had kept their relationship private to the degree that almost no one knew about it. Temari and Kankuro had long suspected that they were something more, but neither Emi nor Gaara would tell.

They weren't ashamed of each other, but they weren't ready to announce their relationship to the world just yet.

It was late one afternoon as Emi trudged up the stairs of the Kazekage tower, balancing a stack of papers for Gaara to sign. She was one of the only ones who stayed behind to help with paper work, enjoying the silent company since their star gazing had been put on hiatus due to his promotion. In six short months, he had displayed outstanding loyalty to Suna and the people and they had come to love him dearly. Each Suna nin would gladly lay down their lives for their Kazekage. Emi was no exception.

As she approached the door to Gaara's office, she gave a series of soft knocks and entered, closing the door behind her. He knew it was her at this time of day. Everyone else had gone home.

Plopping the stack of paper on the corner of his desk, Emi straightened, her back popping a little. As usual he was still reading and signing but Emi knew he knew she was there. Taking a seat opposite him, she began to shuffle through the stack of papers, sorting them into piles from urgent to not so urgent. She grimaced as she glanced over a few new trade route propositions with the Land of Rivers. Ever since Yumi married into Suna, it seemed that Rivers wanted nothing more than to open up a highway from their capitol to Suna.

They had been relentless, but now it was bordering on ridiculous.

Emi had been so engrossed with her sorting she hadn't realised that Gaara had finished signing his stack of papers and had risen to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder as she worked.

Emi felt a stray lock of hair being brushed off her shoulder, the slight touch making her shiver. Gaara rarely touched anyone, and rarely let anyone touch him in turn but he was learning, accepting that not everyone who wished to be near him wanted to harm him.

He, Temari and Kankuro had gotten closer as siblings, the love evident in private and affection in public although they were still trying to find their way around it after so long of being emotionally detached.

Emi slumped back in her chair and tilted her head back, a familiar tuft of red hair and azure eyes staring back at her. She gave him a small smile before rising and turning to face him, her hand stroking from elbow to forearm, stopping just short of his hand.

"Do you need any more help with the paperwork?" Emi asked as Gaara shifted his hand to clasp hers gently. One step at a time. He shook his head.

"No. I shouldn't be too much longer."

Emi nodded before reaching her free hand up to cup his cheek and leaning in to kiss him. Private moments between them were treasured and perfect, his hesitation still present but almost completely gone. She drew back and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before heading out the door, leaving him to do his duty as Kazekage.

Emi nodded at familiar faces as she let the Kazekage tower, lazily making the long trip back home. No one dared call her a freak anymore, her mother and step-father having been banished from Suna since their shady dealings were exposed a few months ago.

She was almost home when the alarm sounded, making her freeze in her tracks. It had been a casual day today so she hadn't donned any of her weapons. Cursing herself, Emi sprinted home and broke down the door, darting up the stairs to her room. Strapping on her chain sickle, rope javelin and katana, her weapons pouches tied securely to her thighs, Emi flung her balcony door open and grasped the edge of the roof, flipping herself up onto the tiles as she sped back towards the centre of Suna where the Kazekage tower was.

She mentally cursed the distance between the tower and her home.

People were exiting their homes to see what the commotion was, confusion on their faces as Emi sped by, chakra fuelling her mad dash to get back to the tower.

"Report!" Emi barked as she passed a few Suna jonin. The fell into step beside her.

"Aerial attack! The Kazekage has engaged them in the sky!"

Emi felt her heart sink but she shook herself free of emotions. Suna was under attack and she had a duty to keep the walls secure.

"I want squads guarding the assigned posts along the walls! Get every genin that you can see to keep the civilians back from the centre of the village and the chunin to assist where possible!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Emi leapt the expanse of three buildings with a well-placed chakra launch, a trail of white light following her. Small explosions drew her gaze upwards. Sure enough, there was Gaara on a platform of sand, tendrils snaking out to try and capture what looked like a giant white bird. Every now and then, small white objects would break off and explode, scattering sand towards the earth.

With an almighty leap, Emi was airborne for a few seconds before she came skidding to a halt in front if Baki and Kankuro on the Kazekage tower rooftop.

"What's happening?" she asked, turning her gaze back to the fight high above the village.

"Sentries were assassinated and Gaara has engaged the intruder. There's someone riding that thing, releasing explosives. It's the Akatsuki," Baki rushed. Emi clenched her jaw and moved to stand tensely beside the puppeteer whose gaze was following his younger brother as raptly as Emi's was.

She cursed herself. If she hadn't left, she would have been able to help Gaara. She shouldn't have left!

She managed to make out a shock of blonde hair and a red and black cloak on top of the strange white bird as it flew through the air dodging whips of sand.

A shift in the air, a strong pulse of chakra put Emi on edge. Gaara had called upon the Shukaku's chakra to help him. Sure enough, a giant sand paw was soon swiping and clenching, trying to catch what seemed like a fly in comparison to size.

Emi felt her heart leap when one of Gaara's sand tendrils managed to wrap around the intruder's arm and clench. A cry of victory went up, but Emi's smile soon faltered.

"Why isn't he leaving?" she muttered.

Kankuro shot her a quick sidelong glance. "What do you mean?"

"His arm is shredded, so why isn't he leaving? No ninja in their right mind would stay to confront Gaara and his sand with just one arm."

Kankuro frowned as Emi concluded. "This isn't over yet."

She vaguely heard Baki yelling out orders to various jonin behind her but she paid no attention, keeping her eyes on the man on the white bird currently terrorising Suna.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a single drop of white fall from the bird, a small puff of smoke and some chakra making it balloon exponentially in size. She paled. If the ninja specialised in explosives, then one of that size would wipe Suna off the map. As it began to drop, Emi leapt off the roof, heading towards where the epicentre would most likely be. She felt as if everything was in slow motion. Sand erupted from outside of the walls to rush and cover Suna, Emi leaping onto the tallest building she could find, tiles shattering beneath her feet as she launched herself higher.

The bomb made contact with Gaara's last minute sand shield, the explosion deafening and blinding. Calling on her bloodline limit, Emi leapt forward into the searing heat, sucking the dirty light into her body until she felt herself almost burning from it. The sheer power of the bomb was incredible, Gaara's sand shield protecting the people from the blast but not the blinding light. That's where Emi came in.

Dust whipped into a frenzy as Emi collapsed onto the roof, her body harnessing so much light she would surely burst if she didn't release it soon. Through blurred vision, she lifted her head to see Gaara in a semi-sphere of sand. She knew he would most likely be exhausted after using so much chakra. She watched with a sense of awe and pride as he used what little amount he had left to lift the tonnes of sand away from the village to sink harmlessly back into the desert. Below her, citizens shouted praise and support for their brave Kazekage. A flutter of white had Emi's heart stopping as another smaller explosion detonated just outside of Gaara's sand sphere. Sand rushed to cover up the exposed area in time and Emi let out a sigh of relief before clutching her sides. She needed to get rid of this light.

She fixed her gaze on the floating white bird, its rider perched on its back. Taking careful aim with trembling fingers, Emi let the light soar and pulse from her fingertips in a solid, burning beam lighting the area around her.

She saw the explosive nin whip his head in shock before dropping into a plummet to avoid her attack. Her beam faltered and Emi saw the nin look her way and smirk. The light gradually slowed to a trickle until Emi felt completely drained; it had only lasted seconds but it felt like a life time. Emi growled low in her throat and stood on shaky legs, ignoring the pain shooting through her body. She felt like she was on fire, her chakra reserves low after harnessing and dispelling so much light. She looked up at Gaara who was now cocooned in a sphere of sand. She let out a sigh of relief. At least he was safe.

"Emi! Are you okay?" one jonin asked as he joined her on the roof. Emi had just opened her mouth when Gaara's sphere warped, the dull boom of an explosion ringing into the night. Emi swore she stopped breathing as she watched sand slowly fall away from the sphere above them until Gaara was exposed, his body slumped and unconscious. He began to fall. A horrified cry rang out and she was almost certain it was hers. The explosives nin swooped down and wrapped Gaara's unconscious form tightly in the birds tail, giving her a cocky salute as he took off towards the front gates. They were never after the destruction of Suna, they were after Gaara.

"Oh no."

* * *

Inside his sand sphere, Gaara's lungs heaved with effort. He had expended too much chakra trying to move the large sand shield away from the village. Before the bomb made contact with the solidified sand, he saw Emi leap towards it. His heart stopped in fear for her, but he trusted her to know what she was doing. She loved Suna as much as he did and wanted to keep it safe, no matter what.

A soft rustling made him pause and look around his sphere. What was that noise?  
Before him, small flecks of white crawled and burrowed through his sand, pausing only once they were inside his shield. His eyes widened as they began to shiver.

Before the explosion, Gaara closed his eyes, Emi's beautiful smiling face the last thing he focused on before everything went black.

* * *

Emi tried to pursue the Akatsuki, but she was too weak. Her legs trembled as she tried to support her own body weight, shooing off a few ninja who had come to check on her. To her shame, she fell to her knees in front of them. She watched in frustration as Kankuro leapt over their heads, a few Suna jonin joining him as he sped towards the front gate.

She should be going with them, she had to help get Gaara back.

A firm hand on her shoulder stopped her before she could take a single step. Emi grit her teeth and turned her head, trying to shake the hand free.

"Let go of me, Baki. I'm going with Kankuro," she bit out.

Baki shook his head. "You are staying here. You've wasted too much chakra. You'll be a liability."

Emi clenched and unclenched her fists, her gaze suddenly captivated by her feet. He was right, and she knew it. She would slow any pursuit down. After a few tense moments she gave a stiff nod, not meeting anyone's eyes. Satisfied, Baki released her and took off for the gates. Once he was gone, Emi felt all the adrenalin from the fight suddenly rush from her and she started to sway.

"Shit," she mumbled before her legs gave way. A pair of unknown, strong arms caught her bridal style and leapt off the building to sprint towards the hospital.

The wind caressed Emi's skin as she gazed at the world flashing by above her, the stars twinkling against inky black before she closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. Gaara's face bathed in moonlight was the last thing she saw in her mind's eye.


	10. Chapter 10

Emi was unconscious for four days in total. She had learned that in that time, Kankuro had been poisoned and on his death bed until Sakura managed to save him and Gaara had been located by a group of Leaf ninken and a rag tag rescue team consisting of Suna Elder Lady Chiyo and Leaf ninja had been thrown together to pursue the Akatsuki. Emi burned to go with them until both Baki and Kankuro had forced her to stay within Suna walls to assist in keeping up a strong appearance to the world. They would not be seen as weak in the light of Gaara's absence. It was because of that decision that Emi found herself standing behind Kankuro as the jonin council met to discuss the state of Suna. The treasurer of Suna was currently droning on in a monotonous voice about bills and repairs.

"The progress on cleaning the gates of Suna after the attack has almost been completed. I estimate another day of clean up and fortification and the walls will stay strong."

"That's good news," another councilman named Ira said, his hands clasped against his mouth which currently hid his smirk. "Everything is going according to plan. Now, on to the matter of leadership."

Emi tensed as Kankuro leapt to his feet, his chair scraping back a little. "What the hell are you talking about? There's nothing to discuss! Gaara is the Kazekage. End of discussion."

Ira glared at the puppeteer, his hands now resting on the table top. There was a mixture of shock and agreement flitting across the other councilman's faces.

"The fact remains that Suna is without leader. If we leave it too long, we will be seen as weak by our enemies and they will attack," Ira said calmly.

Emi saw Baki clench his jaw from his seat at the table. It seemed he didn't know what to think on this matter either.

"We wait for Gaara to return. You are speaking as if he was already dead!" Kankuro roared, emotion making his voice slightly cracked. Emi's knuckles turned white as she saw Ira smirk at Kankuro.

"The possibility that he is deceased is high. The Akatsuki do not take prisoners," he said in that frustratingly calm voice. Kankuro growled low.

"He is your Kazekage, the one who saved the village from attack and you are speaking as if it were for nothing!"

"He did his duty. We shouldn't waste time discussing something of this high importance. A new leadership must be formed. Kazekage Gaara died to protect his village and its people. His death will not be in v-"

Emi's fist slammed onto the boardroom table, a burst of pure white light making every occupant in the room shrink back and shield their eyes. Once the light died down, all eyes turned to a fuming Emi who was visibly shaking with rage. She pinned each of the councilmen with a steely glare, Kankuro and Baki looking at her in surprise. She had always had a feisty streak but she rarely ever lost her temper to such a degree.

"Our Kazekage is a great man who sacrificed _everything_ to keep you pitiful fools safe. He is alive, and he _will_ return," Emi stood up straight, her eyes now fixed on the table. "He has to come back," she muttered painfully to herself, but Kankuro heard. He thankfully said nothing.

"How dare you speak to the council that way!" Ira shrieked once he regained his composure. Emi kept her gaze averted.

"For the sake of the village, this matter must be discussed. We are all loyal to the Kazekage, but we are also loyal to the village and the people. He did his duty, and he did it with honour. Who is he to you but a sensei?" Ira sneered.

Emi felt hot tears burn in her eyes as she let her hair curtain her face, determined not to cry in front of the council. She would be seen as weak again.

Emi turned on her heel and strode towards the door, every councilman's eyes burning into her back. Her hand grasped the handle but she paused, tilting her head to project her voice but not enough for them to see her unshed tears.

"He is more than just a sensei. He is… he is precious to me."  
Emi left the room full of stunned council members, making sure to slam the door as hard as she could before sprinting home.

* * *

Gaara blinked to clear the white haze, but it didn't leave. He felt weightless and numb.

"Where… where am I?" he asked aloud, his voice echoing into the expanse of white. The fog began to clear and he could make out his own body. He raised a hand to his face, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Whose hand is this? Who… who am I?"

A smudge appeared on the horizon of blank, details emerging slowly until it morphed into a copy of himself. Gaara blinked owlishly, the figure mirroring his movements perfectly.

"Am I… am I dead?" he rasped. He looked around but all he saw was white.

White. Brightness. Light. A memory, of someone important. Someone he should remember. The air quivered and he looked back at his mirror image, seeing a part of it split off and mould into a new form.

A girl covered head to toe in black, her eyes looking at him through black goggles, standing calmly beside his mirror image. If Gaara wasn't mistaken, his clone looked… happy as she stood beside him. Something tugged at his mind. He should know her. Who was she to him?

"Who are you?" he asked quietly. The girl didn't answer, instead lifting up a single hand, something slithering between her gloved fingers.

Gaara squinted, trying to make out the shimmer of movement. It was light. Small tendrils of light wrapping themselves around her fingers.

A memory rushed to the fore; howling wind, the cool darkness of a cave, an admission of care, of love. For him. A vow to try.

Gaara gasped. "Emi?"

As fast as he had remembered it, the memory was gone again, slipping from his mind like water. His mirror image drifted away until it was just him and the covered girl.

Before his eyes, the girl's clothes began to shed of their own accord. He watched on in curiosity. Her gloves and sandals slid off smoothly, the light tendrils now wisping around her body. Her goggles were removed and Gaara could see her eyes were closed. For some reason, this upset him. He knew that when she opened them, he would be lost in them. Her hooded coat drifted down her shoulders, her high collared mask shirt tugged upwards. Silky chocolate tresses tumbled over her shoulders, her pants sliding down her long, curvaceous legs.

He took a moment to look at her in nothing but her bindings, her arms coming up to hug her middle. A crescent moon tattoo framed her left eye, a dusky brown birthmark curving around her right side from knee to neck and down her arm towards her hand. She was beautiful.

The moment that thought entered his mind, her eyes flashed open to bore into his. His black rimmed azure gaze met glistening swirls of emerald. His previous assumption was correct; he was lost in those eyes.

Something unfamiliar bloomed in his chest as he looked at her. It was unfamiliar yet… good. "What is this feeling?" he mused out loud. "Where am I? Who am I? Who are you to me?" he asked the girl. She said nothing, continuing to hold his gaze. The feeling in his chest grew until he felt like he would burst. He clutched at his chest, an ingrained instinct inside of him telling him this was pain.

He frowned. "It's too warm and good to be pain. What is this?"

The girl mirrored his actions, clutching a hand to her own heart as she looked at him.

"Are you the reason for this?" he asked her. And still she said nothing.

The white around him began to pulse, waved of light washing over him. He felt panic as he looked at her. For some reason, he knew that the light would take her away from him. That feeling was painful; nothing like the warmth he felt spread through him when she looked at him so openly, so accepting and caring.

So loving.

The light pulsed and blazed brightly, erasing her from view as Gaara was sucked into limbo once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Teehee, everyone loves a bit of angst, yes?**

Emi sat atop the second highest rooftop in Suna. She refused to go anywhere near the Kazekage tower after her shameful display before the council a few days prior. She had basically admitted to the jonin council and Kankuro that she cared deeply for Gaara as more than a student should care for a former sensei. She didn't speak to anyone after, simply released her anger and frustration into physical labour by cleaning up the residual evidence of the Akatsuki attack. Kankuro had disappeared shortly after the meeting. Emi wasn't sure where he had gone.

Messenger hawks below her shrieked as the handler fed them their dinner. The sun had set a half hour ago, the residual light fading into a perfect blend on orange and pink, the stars beginning to awaken as night settled over Suna. Another day without word of Gaara. He had been gone for almost two weeks. Two weeks that Emi had tried her best to continue her duty as a Suna nin, but she was finding it hard to concentrate. The fate of the Kazekage was on everyone's minds, but they went home to family and slept peacefully at night.

Emi's dreams were filled with Gaara lost in a sea of white, unable to move before it morphed into him being cloaked in his own blood, his sightless eyes staring into her soul. She had woken up screaming and cried until dawn.

Her care for Gaara ran deeper than simple admiration and she knew it.

She loved him.

She wanted to protect him against the world even though he was one of the strongest people she knew.

She wanted to take away his pain and sooth his doubts and fears.

She wanted him to feel the same intensity she felt for him, but emotions like that were so new and complex for him. After a lifetime of heartache, rage and pain, happiness must seem like a fallacy.

Even if he could never feel the same for her, she would never abandon him. She would die to protect him, to save him from harm. Emi wasn't quite sure when her feelings manifested into love for Gaara of the Desert, but she felt it and she wasn't afraid of it.

She embraced it, but without him near her she was miserable.

Sighing, Emi blinked away the tears that seemed to come more easily now as she reclined on the cooling tile roof.

She counted the stars, making out constellations like she did with Gaara countless times before.

A new guard was posted at the aviary about two hours after sunset. If the ninja was aware of Emi's presence he didn't make it known, deciding to leave kunoichi to her thoughts.

Not a half hour later, a high pitched shriek rent the night air, making Emi go from relaxed to alert in an instant. The cry didn't come from the cages below, it came from somewhere in the sky.

Emi felt panic war with hope in her chest as she clutched the edge of the roof and swung herself into the hawk tower. The ninja made no move to drawer weapons so Emi guessed he knew she was there. She rushed between tall cages bearing hawks toward the ninja who had a pair of binoculars planted to his face.

"What do you see?" Emi asked, a little impatient.

The ninja leant forward against the railing, as if the extra few inches he leant would add miles to his scope of vision.

"I can't quite… It's moving fast, though. It's…" the nin gasped, making Emi freeze.

"It's Takamaru!" he cried. As if sensing Emi's confusion he elaborated. "Takamaru is Suna's fastest hawk. He has news!"

The nin pocketed the binoculars, rushing to clear a perch for the rapidly approaching hawk. Emi scuttled back as the sound of flapping wings got closer. A flash of brown wings and a shrill cry greeted them as the hawk landed, its chest heaving a little after flying such a distance.

The hawk nin unstrapped the scroll carefully before gathering Takamaru in his hands and leading him to a spacious cage, perching him on a branch with a fresh dish of water and seed. After latching the cage door, the ninja released the seal on the scroll and unrolled it, his eyes scanning the coded text with a trained eye.

His face turned into a deeply troubled frown and Emi's heart sank.

"Who… who is it from?" Emi asked, hating how hesitant and childish she sounded.

"It is from the retrieval team," he said simply. Emi's heart didn't know whether to sink or flutter. The news could go either way. After long moments, the silence sometime being disrupted by a hawks cry, Emi began to fidget.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Lady Chiyo is dead, her grandson Sasori is dead also…" he muttered, his eyes still scanning, his brains still decoding.

Emi felt sadness wash over her. She had met the Honoured Siblings on a few messenger occasions. At first she had thought them old and senile until she looked into their eyes and saw uncanny brilliance in them. They had come to a mutual understanding; Emi put up with their teasing and bought new fishing line for them as they put up with the fact that Emi wasn't raised in Suna.

The hawk nin gasped, making Emi jerk away from her thoughts.

"What? What is it?" Emi asked, her voice a little high from a mixture of impatience and concern. _Please, let Gaara be okay… please let him be alive._

"The Kazekage is alive!" he crowed, looking up at Emi with a genuine broad smile. Emi collapsed to her knees from relief as happiness swelled with her. Gaara was alive, and they would bring him home.

"I have to get to the tower right away!" the nin rushed, rewrapping the scroll and darting down the stairs, Emi already up and close on his heels.

She smiled all day, especially when the news came that he was less than a day's travel from Suna.

* * *

"Whose hand is this?" Gaara asked, inspecting the enigma attached to him. He looked around, a sense of loneliness invading his heart. He wished for someone to be there with him, but he didn't know who.

He looked around and found himself alone. The feeling of abandonment was crushing and he sank to his knees, suddenly a young boy again with the world against him. He heard himself sob, but felt no tears. Why had they shunned him? Why was he alone?

A hand on his shoulder had him looking beside him, the face familiar but he couldn't place a name to the face. The boy was smiling down at him with warmth he had seldom felt. The boy was a friend. In the endless white, Gaara felt nothing besides emotion. But now he felt warmth, a true presence by his side.

"What's happening? Where am I?"

The white around him pulsed, burning brightly and clouding his sight, the boy disappearing from view. He blinked with wide eyes, trying to clear his vision.

When it finally did, a familiar looking blonde was by his side, but this one was very much real.

"N-Naruto?" he murmured.

The blonde jinchuriki smiled warmly down at him, the hand on Gaara's shoulder squeezing a little. "Welcome back. You had us all really worried there for a second," Naruto said weakly.

Gaara tried to wrap his head around Naruto's words. He tore his eyes away from his friend before gazing around him. Everywhere he looked, Suna nin stood in a circle around him. He could see the familiar faces of his brother and sister as well as a few Leaf ninja.

"What…" he trailed off, unsure of what to do or say. He tried to sit up, but Temari laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. His entire body felt stiff and sore.

"Don't rush yourself. Your body is still fighting the effects of rigor mortis."

Gaara looked at his sister. He had died? That explained the place he was in moments before coming to.

He let Naruto and Temari help him to his feet, his still wide eyes scanning the crowd.

"What are they all doing here?" he rasped quietly. Temari sent him a warm smile.

"They're here for their Kazekage."

Cheers erupted and tears flowed freely as Gaara stood before them. The pure acceptance and relief his people felt towards him humbled and shocked him. His sights landed on Sakura who was cradling a still Lady Chiyo. A pair of kunoichi barrelled Naruto out of the way to fawn over Gaara but he didn't notice. His gaze was fixed on Lady Chiyo.

"She gave her own life to save Gaara's," Kankuro said to Naruto after helping the blonde to his feet. Naruto sucked in a shocked breath.

Sakura looked up at Gaara with a smile, but it was saddened and forced.

"Everyone. Let us have a moments silence in reflection for the courageous Lady Chiyo," Gaara projected. "She sacrificed herself for her village and her people. It was a death worthy of a true Suna shinobi."

Silence rained down on the crowd, the only sound was of the wind sweeping through the meadow they were in. Long moments passed until a pair of Suna nin knelt beside Sakura to help with preparing Lady Chiyo for travel back to Suna.

Gaara let his gaze wander through the crowd, searching for a familiar face, the person who he wished to see more than anything else, the person responsible for the warmth spreading through his chest as he thought about her smiling face; her special smile for him and him alone. A tug on his arm had him looking into Temari's eyes, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"She was ordered to stay in Suna, but I sent a hawk. She's waiting for you, Gaara."

Gaara watched as his sister almost read his mind. He and Emi had been discreet, but since both Kankuro and Temari were around them constantly, it wasn't too surprising to learn that they knew. Gaara's lips quirked a little into a rare smile.

"Let's go home."


	12. Chapter 12

Emi shifted her weight from one foot to the other, annoying the crap out of Baki as he stood beside her at the Suna entrance. Every citizen of Suna had come out to welcome Gaara back. Not a space on the wall was bare as every eye was turned towards the horizon.

"Settle down, Emi. They'll be here soon."

Emi bit her lip and stopped moving, shooting Baki an apologetic smile. His lips quirked a little, betraying his amusement. Emi's gaze shifted back to the horizon, scanning for any type of movement through the haze of heat distorting the air. She began to fidget again.

Nerves bundled inside of Emi. She had read the scroll, been told numerous times that Gaara was alive but she needed to see for herself.

All the talk about new leadership had her doubting, but even if he had never returned, some part of her would still always believe that he would.

"There they are!" someone shouted from up on the wall. Murmurs and cries of joy erupted from the villagers.

Emi stood ramrod straight, her heart in her throat as she peered through the hazy air. A few seconds passed and she couldn't see anything.

"Baki, I don't-"

"Be patient and watch," he amended softly. Emi shut her mouth and watched.

A faint, harsh line appeared through the haze. Emi's breath seized in her lungs as she looked on. She willed her legs to move, to run but they didn't. She refused to move until she saw the tell-tale red hair.

People had already started to run forward to greet the group, but Emi's eyes continued to search. She saw the familiar face of Matsuri in the crowd, as well as the pink hair of Sakura. Next was Temari who was walking alongside of Kankuro. Emi didn't care how he had left her in Suna, all she cared about was the red head being helped along by an unfamiliar blonde boy. A tear streaked down her face, but she didn't care. Gaara was home and he was alive. He had come back. She wanted to run, but her legs still stuck fast.

From behind, Baki gave her a shove and soon her legs were moving of their own accord. She darted between people who were frantically trying to get to Gaara, to see their Kazekage. In her rush, she activated her bloodline limit, flashing herself ahead of the crowd in a streak of brilliant white light. She saw the group of Suna and Leaf nin stop, watching the ribbon of light speeding towards them.

Emi came to an abrupt halt a few feet away from the crowd standing directly in front of Gaara. She searched his face and found no injuries, although he was undoubtedly weak. She didn't notice as Sakura, Kankuro and Temari shared knowing smiles as Emi stared at Gaara.

She gazed into familiar azure eyes, eyes which were currently so filled with emotion as he looked straight back at her. Emi took a hesitant step forward.

"G-Gaara?" she whispered.

He looked at her with such intensity through eyes she knew so well. His lips pulled into a small smile as he took a step forward out of the grasp of his blonde friend who was now watching the exchange with curiosity.

From behind her, Emi heard the crowd slow to a stop as they also watched their Kazekage and Emi. Gaara's arms lifted slightly up and outwards. An invitation. Emi released a breath she hadn't known she was holding as she darted forward, sand kicking up beneath her feet as she rushed to embrace him tightly. She cried into his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her, neither caring that all of Suna was watching them.

His head buried into her neck to inhale her scent, proof that he truly was alive and that she was here with him. Emi leant back a little to look into his eyes. She bought a hand up to cup his cheek, her smile so wide her face was almost split in two. He smiled back, a small yet genuine curve of his lips. He leant forward, his lips meeting hers. The roaring cheer of the crowds fell on their deaf ears as they embraced and kissed, lost in each other.

They pulled apart, Emi resting her forehead against his.

"Welcome home," Emi whispered. He gave her another squeeze before they pulled apart. They had let Suna know who they were to each other, and nothing could be more perfect. They were alive, and they loved. One step at a time.

It was enough for now.


	13. Authors note

**Authors Note:**

**Just thought I'd clear up a few things about Emi's kekkei genkai 'The Light.'**

**Moonlight = white light, more efficient on full moons. The amount in which she can harness depends on it's phase. She can harness it faster if it's waxing (getting fuller) and less if it's waning (becoming a new moon, which she can't harness any at all)**

**Sunlight = she can filter through the white light although it takes immense concentration and time which is why she prefers to harness the moonlight and store it.**

**Other sources of light, eg: fire = 'dirty light' meaning she can do real damage to herself if she harness's this type of light and holds it for long periods of time.**

**Her chakra feeds off the white light, filling her reserves but when she dispels it her chakra depletes since the light and her chakra mesh together. She can suffer from chakra exhaustion just like any other ninja but her reserves fill faster if she can harness the light before passing out :)**

**Hope this has cleared some stuff up :)**

**I'll go into more specifics in the sequel. For example, all those who know ****_what_**** the full moon is, why can Emi harness it's power? ;P**


End file.
